Elysion's Journey Book 1 Golden Vows Left Unbroken
by PrincessCrystalSelene
Summary: This is the story of Elysion, daughter of Helios and Chibiusa. When her world is destroyed because Queen Nehalania broke free again, she is sent to the past where she fufills her duty to destroy Queen Nehalania by becoming Saiolr Sun and the Chosen Maiden


Elysion's Journey Book 1:  
Golden Vows Left Unbroken  
By: Princess Crystal Selene  
Welcome! My name is Princess Crystal Selene, also spelled PrincessCrystalSelene. I am a Sailor Moon fan fiction author and I also love to draw fan art pictures of Sailor Moon, the senshi, my own Sailor Moon characters and other people related to Sailor Moon (malachite, princess serenity ect...).If you want to Email me, my Email address is:  
PrincessCrystalSelene@sailormoon.com  
This is the first of 4 books in the series Elysion's Journey. It is kind of confusing, because some of the events and stuff that happens only works on the American TV show version, which is way different than the comic books.   
My story starts in Crystal Tokyo in the future. Princess Lady Serenity is Rini, as a teenager. Basically, in my story, Rini returned to the future directly after Super S season and mysteriously started to grow like a normal kid. When the story start's she has the body of a 14 year old, but the mind of a 907 year old.  
The first book takes place and then 9 months pass before the next book; I want to make this clear so that there is no confusion about it. Then, between the second and third book, there is time travel, which takes Princess Lady Serenity's daughter back in time to the Super S season. Also, there is the issue of her pregnancy.  
I don't mean it as "inappropriate behavior" or whatever. In my story, I'll warn you ahead of time, Princess Lady Serenity does get pregnant at the age of 14 (her body is that of a 14 year old.). However, as I said, she is 907, and clearly an adult.   
I forgot to tell you all, I retell Sailor Moon Super S, American TV version, in Rini's diary, although not word for word, explaining only the most important episodes. Yet another confusing thing that I have added to my story is Japanesse. If you live in Japan, this is no problem. But I live in America, so when I first read fanfics with Japanesse in them, I was totally con fused. So, at the end of the story is a glossary of any Japanesse names or words I put in my story, I hope it helps.  
I really hope you like my story, it's taking me forever, but it's worth it. I really like my new character! I also am writing another series called Andromeda; Galaxy of Darkness. There are 3 books, 1: Once Upon a Neo Millennium, 2:Neo Soldier of Justice and 3:A Ray of Light. Cheek it out (if it's up) when you're done reading this very cool book! Enjoy!  
***  
This book is dedicated to my cousin Josh, who taught me to believe in destiny...  
And to anyone out there with a special dream. Never give up on your dreams. Never.  
***  
Part 1  
Princess Lady Serenity flipped the page and smiled. She was looking through an old album of drawings she'd done that had been in storage for years. The picture was a sketch of a deep blue pond. Trees grew around its vast perimeter, shading it from the sun. Illuminated by a stray ray of sunlight that darted between the branches was a winged horse. With a long, golden horn and eyes like the sun itself it looked out of place in the otherwise normal scene.   
The picture had been painted a few years back, or a few hundred years back, depending on how you saw it. Princess Lady Serenity was not a normal princess. For one thing she had long, silky pink hair and crimson colored eyes. Also, she was 910 years old, although her body was that of a 14 year old. She was a descendent of the Silver Millennium, a kingdom that had lasted 1000 years on the moon. During the Silver Millennium, there was such peace that all the people lived to be 1000 years old, but never aged in appearance past 21 years old.   
It was almost 2000 years later, but the descendants still had that power. Unfortunately, the descendants were few. An evil queen named Queen Beryl ended the Silver Millennium and life on the moon. Princess Lady Serenity's grandmother, Queen Serenity had been ruler at the time. She used all her power to sent her daughter, Princess Serenity, and here court, princesses of all the other planets in the galaxy, to be reborn on earth. With them went Prince Endymion of Earth and Luna and Artemis, the 2 cat guardians.  
They were reborn 1000 years in the future. The cat guardians told the princesses that they were sailor senshi, guardians of the Silver Millennium. The normal teenagers, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako received transforming powers from their home planets. Their mission was to find Princess Serenity, but nobody knew that she was reborn as Usagi aka Sailor Moon or that Prince Endymion was reborn as Mamoru who was also Tuxedo Mask, a mysterious masked man that helped them fight evil.   
After a while, the prince and princess found each other and regained their memory and the Imperium Silver Moon Crystal. They, along with the sailor senshi, destroyed the reincarnated Queen Beryl and a lot of other villains. Then Chibiusa came. Chibiusa was the name that friends gave to Princess Lady Serenity. Her mother, Neo Queen Serenity sent her to the past to stay with Usagi and the senshi because it wasn't safe in the future. Usagi was Sailor Moon, used to be Princess Serenity and in the future she would become Neo Queen Serenity, Princess Lady Serenity's mother.   
Back then Chibiusa/ Princess Lady Serenity was only the size of a seven year old, but already 903. That was because she couldn't grow up. She was under some mysterious spell. When, after the future was safe again, Chibiusa returned, her mom decided to send her back to the past again to train. She gave her the power to transform into Sailor Chibi Moon. A lot happened when she was in the past...   
She fought bad guys, aliens, and a mad scientist along with Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the sailor senshi. Finally, she returned to the future to stay, because in the past she was about to be born and didn't think it was possible for 2 of her to exist at once. What if she was never born because she was already in the past? Time travel was very confusing. And she missed her mom. And her boy friend...  
Any ways, when she got home everyone was glad to see her. The next day, she was mysteriously beginning to grow. Chibiusa grew like a normal 7 year old and over the next 7 years she grew to the size of a 14 year old, although she was 910 years old. Everyone treated her with respect now. No one called her Usagi, Chibiusa or even her full name, Princess Small Lady Serenity, since she was no longer small. Everyone called her Princess Lady Serenity.  
"Princess Lady Serenity! We have to hurry! Are you almost done? Yet? Makoto, Princess Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter, Guard Jupiter, what ever you call her, has been in the kitchen since yesterday morning cooking this meal, and we're gonna be late!" The princess raised her head.  
It was Princess Mars, her mother's guard, also called Guard Mars who could become Sailor Mars and her real name was Rei. She was right, but Princess Lady Serenity just groaned. At least once a week, a suitor came to see her, always bothering her with candy and invitations. It wasn't that she didn't like men and parties, dancing and candy, she just had 1 special person who she loved and none of the others even slightly tempted her.   
Princess Mars leaned over the princess and peered into the book. Her eyes darted quickly over the page, taking in all she saw. Princess Lady Serenity tried to close the album, but Princess Mars whisked it out of her hands. The princess's cheeks flamed as Princess Mars turned the pages and inspected the album's contents. In almost every picture was either the Pegasus or a boy with light blue hair named Helios.  
"Mars no! Give that back! That's mine!" Princess Lady Serenity ordered, hoping Rei would give it back before she saw...  
Princess Mars's eyes widened when she flipped to the final page. "Chibiusa! I mean princess! This, I, what ..." With a frown she pointed to a letter that took up the entire last page. Tucked behind it was another picture, small and hidden, that she hadn't seen yet.  
The letter said:  
My Dearest Chibiusa,   
How long has it been since I have seen you? Almost a year! My heart aches when I think of you... I miss you terribly... Funny isn't it? I mean, you're a princess and I'm just a priest. You are so young... Still, if I could I would leave Elysion behind and come to you.   
  
But I know that you would not want that. In a way neither would I. You would think more nobly of me if I stayed here to protect the dreams of all people. It comforts me to know that in a small way, I'm helping you make your dreams come true. My dream is... to some day be with you again... Maybe them you shall be older, if you dreams come true. I'm not sure if you can become more beautiful, but if you can, I shall see that day. Until the net time I shall see you, my dear, I'm truly yours,  
~Helios~  
The princess blushed red as fire as Princess Mars reread the letter. "When did you get this? Explain, or I'll tell your mom!" she threatened. Princess Lady Serenity grabbed the book and turned her back on Princess of the planet of fire. It was a suiting title for her, for her heart was made of fire, the princess thought. As she moved away, Princess Mars noticed something fall out of the album. She picked up the object, it turned out to be a photograph, and examined it. "And where on or off Earth did you get this?"  
The princess turned her eyes angrily to Rei. "Duh, the letter was from Helios. I got it right here in the palace. It was delivered. And it's really none of your business, Mars. How dare you steal my stuff like that?" Then she saw the little square of paper in the guard's hand. Not the letter, she means the picture! Her mind reeled. Noooo! "Mars?! Oh Noooooo!"  
Princess Mars flipped the picture around and Princess Lady Serenity felt her heart stop. It was a photo of a girl with fluffy pink hair and raspberry colored eyes. Beside her was a boy almost twice as tall as her with eyes like the sun and wavy light blue hair. From the middle of his fore head came a long, golden horn. Herself and Helios. They were kissing. The princess had never figured out how Helios had taken a picture of that moment because she had seen him and he had no camera. When the picture had first arrived she was bewildered. But she shrugged it and treasured the gift from Helios. Now Rei knew about her deepest secret.  
Princess of Mars frowned. "You have some serious explaining to do here, missy. I'm sorry, but I'll have to tell your mom. Is that Helios? In the picture, you're still little... Chibiusa, how could you? I mean Princess Lady Serenity." Tears ran down the princess's cheeks. What was she going to do?  
"REI, I HATE YOU!" she shouted, grabbing the picture. She took the album and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Princess Lady Serenity ran with all her might, determined to get away from Rei. She opened a door on the end of a long hallway that bridged off from the main hallway and hurried in.   
It was her room. In the middle of the room was a big, feather bed with a pink, silk canopy. A wooden chest carved with intricate patterns was at the end of her bed. In it were all her clothes. By the bedside was a little table where the princess put all her important belongings. A wide archway of silver led to Princess Lady Serenity's private bathroom, complete with a sink, toilet, bathtub and a little cabinet for soap and stuff.   
Everything else she owned was either in storage or the big playroom where she used to play as a child. But the princess really didn't have much. It didn't bother her; she was usually busy in the library, study or with a private teacher.  
Perhaps the most precious thing she owned, aside from the Moon Broach that allowed her to transform into Super Sailor Chibi Moon was a tall, elegant mirror that hung on the wall in her room. Princess Lady Serenity gently pulled the mirror aside and took from around her neck a silver key on a string. The key fit perfectly into the keyhole of the small door revealed behind the mirror.  
The door slid open, revealing a narrow crystal staircase. Like almost everywhere in the palace, the walls, floor and ceiling were etched in crystal. In fact, the palace where Princess Lady Serenity was called the Crystal Palace because it was in the heart of the city Crystal Tokyo. Crystal Tokyo was named after the huge crystal formations that had grown from the Earth years ago when it had been called simply Tokyo. The crystal palace was inside the largest crystal formation in all of Crystal Tokyo. No other materials were used to build the castle; the grandiose rooms were etched out of the crystal itself.  
No one knew why there was a staircase in the princess's room. They didn't know what it was originally designed for or where it went. In fact, no one knew that there was a staircase in the princess's room. Not even Neo Queen Serenity, ruler of Crystal Tokyo, owner of the Crystal Palace and the princess's mother knew about the hidden stairway. And she planed on keeping it that way. Princess Lady Serenity stepped onto the first step, pulling the mirror back into place and closing the door behind her.   
She gracefully climbed the steps. And climbed. And climbed! The stair way spiraled around until the princess became dizzy. When at last she reached the top, she was exhausted. At the top was a small, beautiful room. One whole side was open, a window through which the princess could watch the outside world. A cushioned window seat stood next to the opening. In one corner was a wooden writing table, spread with papers. Various other things made this the princess's favorite place on the entire Earth and beyond.   
"Meeeoooow!" A cat stood up from her nap on the widow seat. She rolled lazily in the sun. "Gooooood mooooorning, Princess Lady Serenity. I was just napping! And you came thundering up the steps... What's up?" Princess Lady Serenity sat on the window seat next to the cat, a gentle gray guardian with big eyes and the ability to speak.  
She jumped onto her favorite perch, the princess's head. Princess Lady Serenity, like her mother and grandmother (and all queens and princesses descended from the Silver Millennium) wore her long, fine hair in 2 pigtails with buns at the top, odangos. The cat perched right between the buns.  
She sighed and frowned, thinking of her predicament. Her head was held rigid as not to dump the cat out the window. They sat almost 1000 feet up inside the tallest part of the Crystal Palace. "It's... Oh Diana! Princess Mars stole my picture album and in it was that note I got from Helios. With it was a picture... She's going to tell mom everything and... What am I going to do?!" She burst into tears.  
Diana, the cat, rubbed the princess's check. She was the princess's best friend and knew exactly how she felt. Poor Princess Lady Serenity! "The letter from Helios? I remember that. It was the last you heard of him... Poor Princess! I'm sure Rei won't do that she was probably just exaggerating. Right?" Diana said wistfully. The princess continued to sob. "You'd better find a safe spot to keep the picture album... in case Rei comes to look for it. How about ..."  
Diana jumped off the princess's head and looked around. She leaped off the window seat and searched underneath. But Princess Lady Serenity paid no attention. Her eyes were fixed on the photo. Through the blurred tears she saw Helios. Helios... Where was he? How was he? Did he still hold her alone in his heart? Was he still all hers? "Princess! Look! Is this... your diary? "Princess Lady Serenity looked up to see Diana holding a familiar, small, white book in her mouth.  
She gasped. "Diana! Where did you get this? I was looking for it! It's from when... I was in the past training to become Super Sailor Chibi Moon and met... Helios the Pegasus... Can I have it?" Diana nodded and tried to drag the heavy book over to her mistress. She had only written in it less than 20 times but it was still heavy and old.   
"It was, uhh this is heavy! Well, it was in a little draw under the window seat. I think you put it there for safety and left it there all these years. Uhh here!" Diana grunted and dropped the book at Princess Lady Serenity's feet. The princess picked it up and turned it over, enjoying the feel of it in her hands once more. "OPEN IT," ordered Diana. Princess Lady Serenity did.  
Dear Diary,  
Hi! My name is Chibiusa. I'm the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. I'm a princess! My full name is Princess Small Lady Serenity. This is because for some reason I can't grow up. I am descended from Queen Serenity, ruler of the Silver Millennium on the moon. People of that time and their descendents live to be 1000 but never age in appearance past 21. I can't age past 7 and I'm really 903!   
In my time we royals can travel through time and space. That is how I came to live with Usagi and Mamoru. In the future they get married and have me but in the present they are just boyfriend and girlfriend. I am a princess from the 30th century! And I have pink hair and red eyes! I'm kinda weird, but at least I'm nicer than Usagi! She yells and is bossy! Well, I have to go eat dinner but I'll write again soon!  
Chibiusa  
  
Dear Diary,   
Do you believe in destiny? Of course not, you're a book! I don't know if I do. I'm not really a fortuneteller like Rei, she's one of Usagi's friends. Also, she's Sailor Mars. Usagi is Sailor Moon. And I'm Sailor Chibi Moon! Any ways, I had this strange dream... Only I was sure it was real...   
I woke up because I heard a horse neighing. I went to investigate and ended up in the middle of the woods near Crossroads Park. There was an enormous white Pegasus with a golden horn and eyes... Eyes as high and mighty as the sun and the same color... but they were begging, pleading for my help. I was going to ask him so many questions... But before I could speak I wanted to let the horse... or Pegasus get used to me. I held out my hand to him and all of a sudden I turned into Princess Small Lady Serenity.   
He saw me change. I guess I scared him away. Then he disappeared. I heard him say, " Tell no one of this encounter, Maiden!" I guess I shouldn't tell you then... But his voice! Just like his eyes... so deep and clear and dreamy... but also lonely and desperate. Something about him... Then I woke up. It was all a dream. But I know. Some how I am sure it was not a dream... I'll see the Pegasus again...  
Chibiusa  
  
Dear Diary,   
I'm not insane! They all saw him! Sailors Moon, Mercury Mars, Jupiter and Venus saw Pegasus too! And he gave Sailor Moon and me new powers. After the Purity Chalice(also called the holy grail) left, Sailor Moon can no longer become Super Sailor Moon. Until now! Pegasus gave us both the power to become Super Sailor Senshi. And we got new weapons too. I got the Crystal Clarion(also called the crystal bell) to call Pegasus. Then Sailor Moon uses his power through the Moon Kaleidoscope and yells, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" I have to go again. But I had to tell you this!   
Chibiusa  
  
Dear Diary,  
Pegasus is now my friend. He still won't tell me who he is, but I don't want to push him or he won't trust me. Her gave me a special present. I don't know what it's called, but it's like a vase only no hole and at the top is a big ball. Pegasus can appear in the ball and talk to me. I think it's called the Stallion Reve.  
Sometimes he comes to visit me. We talk about anything. And everything! I tell him almost as much as I tell you, probably more. Mostly I talk and he listens and gibes advice. He's very wise. No offense, but he gives advice and you don't! But I can talk to you about him and I can't talk to him about that. "What are you doing, Small Maiden?" It's him!  
Chibiusa  
  
Dear Diary,  
Now the senshi are Super Senshi too! Pegasus gave them powers too! We were fighting a bad guy from the Dead Moon Circus and he was moving so fast that he made almost a wall between us and the senshi, me and Super Sailor Moon on the inside. I called Pegasus by saying "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" (in manga it's "Twinkle Yell!") Pegasus showed up to help but he couldn't activate the Moon Kaleidoscope because of the bad guy's "wall." And the villain planed on making the circle smaller until he squished us.  
The senshi tried to stop the Dead Moon guy and Pegasus tried to get through. But it wouldn't work. Pegasus decided he had to give the senshi extra power too because he was hurt trying to save me and they weren't strong enough. But they didn't trust him and refused the power.  
He continued to try to get through, even though he got hurt. When Pegasus fell to his knees I screamed and tried to break the barrier so I could help him. But I too could do nothing. I realized that I could! I told the Sailor Senshi they had to trust Pegasus because I trusted him with my life.   
I told them our lives were all in his hands and it was he we must follow. In a time of change and war, we must ban together to fight this evil. The only way to win was to follow our one ray of sunlight, Pegasus. They must trust Pegasus and it was our only hope. They did. And they were made into Super Sailor Senshi. They stopped the beast and Pegasus gave Super Sailor Moon the power to attack. I like happy endings!  
Chibiusa   
DEAR DIARY,  
YOU'LL NEVER BELIVE WHAT HAPPENED! IT STARTED WHEN SUPER SAILOR MOON AND I WERE FIGHTING A BAD GUY FROM THE DEAD MOON CIRCUS. WHEN WE TRANSFORMED BACK, WE GOT SWITCHED AND I WAS BIG AND SHE WAS SMALL. I WAS SO PRETTY! I WAS TALL, THIN, CURVY, AND I HAD LONG, SILKY, PINK HAIR. BUT WHEN I TRIED TO CALL PEGASUS, HE WOULDN'T COME! IN THE END WE DECIDED TO SEE IF THE SPELL WORE OFF. (I HOPED IT WOULDN'T BUT IT WAS MY FAULT IT DID) FINALY, I HAD TO FIND PEGASUS. I WENT SEARCHING FOR HIM IN THE WOODS.  
I FOUND SOME HORSES AND ASKED THEM WERE PEGASUS WAS, BUT WHEN I PET THEM, THE CRUMBLED UP! I RAN AWAY. AT LAST, IN THE SAME CLEARING WHERE I FIRST MET PEGASUS, I FOUND HIM AGAIN. HE CAME FROM THE SKY. AT FIRST I DIDN'T WANT TO TOUCH HIM IN CASE HE CRUMBLED. BUT HE TOLD ME IT WAS OKAY. I PET HIS MUZZLE AND HE ASKED ME TO GO FLYING WITH HIM. I GOT ON HIS BACK AND WE FLEW AWAY. HE BROUGHT ME TO HIS HOME AND SHOWED ME HIS WORLD. ELYSION. IT WAS COVERED IN DARKNESS BY THE DEAD MOON CIRCUS.   
WHEN WE LANDED HE TOLD ME THE HE WAS CAPTURED BY THE EVIL QUEEN. BUT THEN MY DREAM LIGHT, THE POWER OF MY DREAM SET HIM FREE TO FIND ME AND GET HELP FOR HIS DOOMED WORLD. HE TOLD ME THERE WAS ONLY 1 PERSON WHO COULD SAVE ELYSION.   
"A princess yet a soldier, protected by moonlight with a beautiful dream. The chosen maiden who holds the crystal that shall melt the seal of the golden crystal."  
HE SAID THAT AT FIRST HE THOUGHT IT WAS ME. BUT IT IS NOT. STILL, I WAS VERY IMPORTANT. THE ONLY WAY FOR HIM TO FIND THE MAIDEN WAS TO BE A PEGASUS. FOR HE WAS TRULY A HUMAN. THE DARK MOON HELD HIS BODY. ONLY MY DREAM TO SOMEDAY BECOME A MAIDEN AND THEN FIND TRUE LOVE, COULD KEEP HIM A PEGASUS.  
I TOLD HIM I WOULD GIVE UP WHAT I WANTED MOST FOR HIM. I RAN TOWARDS HIM THROUGH THE MOONLIGHT AND SLOWLY SHRAK BACK TO NORMAL. HE KISSED ME. VERY WEIRD TO KISS A HORSE. BUT THEN WITH A GLOWING OF LIGHTS, HE BECAME THE HUMAN PRIEST, HELIOS, GUARDIAN OF THE WORLD OF DREAMS, ELYSION. OUR KISS WAS LONG AND TENDER. AND THEN HE LEFT, PROMISING TO VISIT ME AGAIN SOON.  
CHIBIUSA  
Dear Diary,   
I had another nighttime visit from Pegasus. Sometimes now, when he comes in the vase thing, we can go flying. I don't know how. Then I always end up waking up. I woke up after Helios kissed me the other night. But it wasn't just a dream. When he came he asked me to fly with him again. I went of course and as soon as I sat down, I became Princess Small Lady Serenity.   
If Pegasus noticed, he wasn't scared away. We flew around, talked and then I woke up. His words still ring in my ears,   
"A princess yet a soldier, protected by moonlight with a beautiful dream. The chosen maiden who holds the crystal that shall melt the seal of the golden crystal."  
Is she me? I have all those things except for the crystal part. Am I Helios's maiden?  
Chibiusa  
  
Dear Diary,   
I guess I never really explained who we're fighting. The Dead Moon Circus is a dead circus of evil creatures from the shadows of the dark side of the moon.  
Ruled by the evil Queen Nehalania their mission is to find the person who holds the golden mirror in which Pegasus hides. If they find that person, they will be able to put Pegasus back into Helios's body. Then they can steal the golden crystal. Helios holds the golden crystal! And Helios can't stop them because he can't use the crystal and he can't find the maiden who can. And he says she isn't me! What will we do?  
Chibiusa  
  
Dear Diary,   
I haven't written in a while. Things are really heating up... The Dead Moon Circus isn't giving this one up. I am afraid... it will be a fight to the final death. Whose death? Mine? The Sailor Senshi? Helios? Or Queen Nehalania's?   
And... I worry for Helios. I know it's dumb, but I can't stop thinking about him... I'm a pink haired freak of nature obsessing over a horse! But I still can't stop thinking about him. Seeing him as a human, flying with him... kissing him... If it comes down to it I shall fight to the death for him and for the dreams of all people. I shall fight on behalf of the Moon and Elysion, world of dreams.  
Chibiusa  
  
Dear Diary,   
It is terrible! Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend and my future daddy is hurt. And the sun is beginning to fade. Because of Nehalania's spell, all of Earth is suffering, including the prince. I don't know where Helios is, but I hope he is safe. We are going to face Queen Nehalania, finally and I don't know if we'll win... If not, I want the next person who reads this book to know: we did all we could. I may never see Helios again. I want to cry, but I know I must be strong to fight this evil, on behalf of everything I know and love. For everyone's sake, I must win.   
Chibiusa   
  
Dear Diary,  
Finally, it is over! Once again, Queen Nehalania is sealed away in the darkness of the new moon. I have no clue what happened to her mirror, but I suppose she entered it and it sealed behind her. For now, the world is safe from the dark queen and dreamers can dream safely. For now.  
Anyway, it happened like this. We were on our way to the circus tent where the Dead Moon Circus has their head quarters. When we got there, as Super Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Chibi Moon, the entire circus was waiting. Super Sailor Mars blasted through the bad guys with "Mars Flame Shooter!" In the tent we met Zirconia. I called Pegasus so Super Sailor Moon could attack Zirconia. Zirconia was Queen Nehalania's henchman.   
When he saw that I possessed the power to call Pegasus, he moved fast. He used a winged eye thing to extract my dream mirror. I held the golden dream mirror! Pegasus lived inside my dream! Pegasus returned to the mirror and I got trapped in a giant mirror, Pegasus went with me.   
For a while I was unconscious. When I woke up, I was in a big room. I later learned this was the throne room of Queen Nehalania. A boy's body, encased in a huge web, hung from the ceiling above me. Helios!   
I watched the body float down and transform into the clothes of Helios as I had seen him. Pegasus stepped forward and entered his body; Queen Nehalania threatened to destroy my dream mirror if he didn't. Helios opened his golden eyes.  
I tried to run to him, but Queen Nehalania encased us both in webbing and pulled us apart. I grabbed his hand, and for just a second, we were 1. Then the nets tore us apart and the power stopped flowing. The evil queen grabbed the horn on Helios's head (It stayed there even as a human) and with a glowing of light, the golden crystal appeared. She grabbed it and Helios slumped over. I remember screaming for him and then Nehalania saying something like, "You may join him in eternal sleep!" It all went dark.  
I woke to find Helios kneeling over me. I blinked and almost cried out believing him to be dead. He had somehow woken up and woken me up with a gentle kiss. I saw Queen Nehalania holding the golden crystal and screaming in fury. She sent a web at Helios (she loved webs!) and before we could move, she grabbed him up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a movement.  
The Amazon Quartet! They were an evil bunch of Zirconia's girls who looked for the golden mirror. Queen Nehalania tried to attack again, but she no longer had the golden crystal!   
The leader of the Amazon Quartet yelled to Super Sailor Moon and threw the golden crystal to her through the air. How did she get the golden crystal? Super Sailor Moon was the maiden? I wanted to barf. Oh well. But try as she might, she couldn't make the golden crystal work. I heard Nehalania say something about how only very powerful dreams could energize the golden crystal of dreams. I stood up.  
Helios told me, "The people of Earth may have lost their dreams to this witch, but they have not lost the ability to dream." I knew I wasn't the chosen maiden. Who was? But until we found her, the people of Earth could help. I ran to stand beside Super Sailor Moon. I put my hands beside hers, supporting the golden crystal. I called out that I was speaking to dreamers everywhere. I told them that an evil was invading Earth, trying to take away their power to dream. I begged them to say "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"  
The golden crystal began to glow with pure light. Behind me, I heard Helios sigh in happiness. But the battle wasn't yet won. We tried to hold the crystal as long as we could. I heard Queen Nehalania scream and then I fainted from weakness.  
I was out for a long time and a lot happened. I woke up to someone saying in my ear, "Please Chibiusa, wake up! Our future depends on it! We have to live! To dream together! Chibiusa, please wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Princess Serenity holding me, as buildings wised by. We were falling! All of a sudden, Pegasus came and gave us big, strong wings. As Princess Small Lady Serenity, I floated to the ground with Princess Serenity.  
We transformed back so that no one would see us. I was filled in on what happened, Queen Nehalania was sealed away in her mirror but first, she threw me off a big flying rock, headed to the moon. Super Sailor Moon followed as Princess Serenity. Everyone was chatting, but I sat meekly behind Usagi, upset that Helios had to leave. I wouldn't get to say good-bye...   
Rei offered him a room at the temple, but he refused, saying that he had to return to Elysion. Usagi yelled, "DON'T BE SO SHY CHIBIUSA, COME SAY GOOD BYE!" I blushed and resisted, but she yanked on my arm until I stumbled out from behind her.   
Helios smiled. "Ahh, my little maiden. Don't worry; I'll see you again. I promise." He knelt down and kissed my hand. Everyone went Ooohhh and laughed.   
A girl yelled, "Look, a flying whale!" It was one of the Amazon Quartet. Everyone went running to see except Helios and I.   
"Promise I'll see you again?" I asked. He nodded. I gave him a big hug and he turned away, instantly becoming the Pegasus.  
"I'll see you again, my little Maiden."  
I think he meant it. Helios will never break that vow he made to me.  
Chibiusa  
Princess Lady Serenity sighed. She missed Helios. He'd vowed to see her again, but when. She set the book aside and crossed the room to her desk. From a desk draw she pulled a black, ballpoint pen. In the diary she wrote:  
  
Dear Diary,  
It is 7 years later. I am very different. First of all, when I returned to the future, I began to grow. Now I am the size of a 14 year old. I have long, silky pink hair, which I still wear in pointed "meatballs" with strait tassel, called odangos. I am tall, thin and curvy, like I always dreamed to be (not to sound vain, but I am very pleased with my looks now). I now have another dream. To see Helios again. Since the last time I wrote, I have gotten 1 letter from him. I shall dream on.  
Princess Lady Serenity  
  
Then she tore out one of the pages. Smoothing the edges, she began to write once more.  
  
Dearest Helios,  
I have seen you not for so long. Too long. My heart too wants you. I have kept my feelings for you alive by thinking what you'd say if you could see me now. For, thanks to your loyal protection to the world of dreams, Elysion, my dreams have come true.   
I shall tell you not what I look like, for that would be vain. Now I am finally old enough to be with you. Some day, perhaps, you may visit me. I will carry you with me in my heart until that day.  
Always Yours,  
Princess Lady Serenity  
  
She rolled the paper up and tied it with a bit of white ribbon that she had in a draw of the desk. "Diana, where's Twinkle?" Twinkle was a pigeon that Princess Lady Serenity had received her letter from Helios from. He knew a way to reach Elysion to deliver the letter. All of a sudden, as if he was waiting for someone to call, a bird with gray feathers landed on the window seat. "You called, your highness?" he chirped.  
"Yes, please deliver this to Helios. He's the one in Elysion who gave you that other letter."  
"What's it about? A love letter?"  
"Of course not! It's an invitation to the ball Friday," Princess Lady Serenity lied. She had nearly forgotten about the ball! Quickly she unrolled the letter and added:  
Ps: There is a ball on Friday night. I would be very pleased if you could go. But don't neglect your job for me...  
Then the princess retied the letter and gave it o the bird. Twinkle chirped and scooted off the edge of the crystal window, taking flight.  
"PRINCESS LADY SERENITY! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Oh no! It was Neo Queen Serenity!   
  
Part 2  
"PRINCESS LADY SERENITY! ANSWER ME! PLEASE!"  
It was Neo Queen Serenity. The princess quickly stashed her diary back into the draw under the window seat. Her long, white skirt, the same as her mother's had been as a child, flew behind her as she began the decent of the crystal stairs. The dress was a low cut tube top with little puffed sleeves. Golden trim edged the top and ran down the back, which receded to her waist. And gold pearls encrusted the empire waistline in the front. All together, it made the princess look fabulous.  
Princess Lady Serenity hoped to make it into her bedroom before her mother. She could pretend she didn't hear. If she came bursting out from behind the mirror with her mom right there... well that would be the end of her secret room.  
Gasping, she burst into the room. No one was there, but if she strained her ears, she could hear whispers in the hall. They were getting closer. As she slammed the door and dragged the mirror back into place, she could make out what they were saying.  
"I can't believe she'd just run away. Even if Rei did make her mad... it's not like the princess to leave the castle..." a young woman said. The princess recognized her as Princess Mercury, another of her mom's guards/sailor scouts who was princess of Mercury.  
Neo Queen Serenity sobbed quietly, "My poor princess! Rei, what did you say that made her so mad?"  
Princess Lady Serenity stiffened. Rei would tell her mom all about the letter and the picture. Then mom would freak! They'd walk in, find her, and never let her see Helios again. She felt her heart swell with emotions; anger so strong it nearly took over all conscious reason (she wanted to hurt Rei, but knew she couldn't) and sorrow at the thought of never again seeing Helios. He'd vowed to see her again...  
"I, uh, kinda teased her. About how much time Makoto, I mean Princess Jupiter spends in the kitchen. Cooking for all the princess's admirers..."  
WHAT? She wasn't going to tell? At once Neo Queen Serenity stopped crying. Princess Lady Serenity could imagine the smile creeping across her face.  
"She hasn't been the same since she got back from the past... Do you think she was really serious about Helios?" the queen inquired, still worried about her daughter.  
Princess Mars coughed and nearly choked, knowing the truth. "Godblessyou!" Princess Mercury politely commented. "Well... she has started to grow since she returned. Could be hormones. You know, the moodiness... she'll probably grow out of it."  
"No way! True loves strikes for the first time. Isn't it clear? I'm 100% sure that her highness has her eyes, plural, on Helios!"   
"Really, Princess Mars? Are you jealous that he likes her and no one likes you?" the queen taunted.  
"No! What makes you so sure he likes her? It's not like he's here to inspect. Anyone who spends time with the princess can tell her feelings, he's not here. What if he just likes her as a friend? Last time they saw each other, Helios was almost twice as tall as Princess Lady Serenity! She was still a child!" Princess Mars argued good-naturedly.  
"I'm sure he likes her back. I was there just like you... I could tell by how gentle he was with her. It was sweet. So, to get things rolling, I sent him an invitation to Friday's ball... from Princess Lady Serenity!" Everyone gasped at the queen. She wanted her daughter to grow up and fall in love?  
Princess Mercury skeptically announced, "There's only 1 more room for us to cheek before we go back to join Jupiter and Venus. Maybe they had better luck... Is it really possible that she's in her room and didn't hear us calling?" "Venus" was Princess of Venus, Guard Venus and Sailor Venus. Princess Mercury opened the door, carefully turning the golden doorknob.   
As they peeked half-heartedly into the room, they were amazed to see Princess Lady Serenity lying, motionless, on the bed; not knowing that she had jumped there seconds earlier and was pretending to sleep. They all gasped and ran to the canopied bed and kneeling beside it. "Princess Lady Serenity! Oh my poor princess! Wake up!" Neo Queen Serenity choked, crying again while she gently shook her daughter.  
She wore the exact same clothing as her daughter, but her dress had no sleeves and she had blond hair and blue eyes. As you probably already know, she used to be Sailor Moon, and her Moon Broach was in a small bag around her waist and under her dress. Both moon royals had golden crescent moon marks on their foreheads, symbols of their planet and status. Her daughter pretended to blink and stir from a deep sleep. "Mommy?" she drowsily whispered.  
"Oh princess! I couldn't find you anywhere! I was so worried..." She trailed off and Princess Mars smirked.  
"She thought you'd run off to Elysion..." Princess Mars snickered Princess Lady Serenity could feel her eyes widen and her jaw drop slightly.   
"W w why would I go there? And if I did... how would I get there?" she stammered. They all laughed a little at the pathetic excuse for a lie.  
Neo Queen Serenity reached out a hand and pulled the princess to her feet, saying," If I knew where Elysion was I wouldn't tell you because I'd never see you again. You know why. Still... Elysion is... right here." She pointed to Princess Lady Serenity. With wide eyes she turned around.  
"Where?"  
"Right here, in your heart." Neo Queen Serenity tapped a finger to her daughter's chest.  
"I remember... Part of our, I mean my, I mean a song...  
I feel your love is always with me.  
And so I know that we will never be apart  
Where ever I go.  
Yes you will always be here in my heart.  
Is it like that? A tie... like a vow... that ties me to Elysion?"  
The Queen was troubled by these words. She would never even dream what happened between Chibiusa and Helios so long ago, but she knew that Princess Lady Serenity loved him and missed him. But a tie or vow? Their song?  
"Well... A part of Elysion will always be inside you because you lived and loved so close to it and of course because of your beautiful dreams. So yes, in a way you are tied to it." Princess Mars and Mercury looked at each other while their queen and princess exchanged these awkward words.   
Princess Mercury stepped forward. "We'll be late if we don't hurry," she reminded. Neo Queen Serenity nodded, lost in thought. Princess Lady Serenity was staring, dreamily, out a window and jumped a little when Princess Mars lay a hand on her shoulder.  
"You know he'll always keep you in his heart. He promised you, didn't he? True friends never lie. I think that you know what I mean. Think... he's probably searching Elysion for your dream so that he can give it wings and make it come true."  
The princess sighed. Her dream... was to find Helios and keep him forever. "My dream will never come true. It will stay a dream forever. And I'll let it. I refuse to go into the dining room if there is there is one guy in there except daddy and maybe a chef or cook."  
It was Neo Queen Serenity's turn to sigh. Her eyebrows puckered as she scolded, "We've been over it so many times... It's not like we're asking you to even like any of the young men... Just be polite on behalf of the royal family of the moon and the silver millennium. It's very important and besides, you'll be surprised, even if you want to be like Princess Mars and never fall in love, it will take you by surprise. Give them a chance."  
Princess Lady Serenity pouted. She wanted to fall in love. In fact she was in love. That was why she hated these stupid visitors always bugging her. She fell a little bad for turning them down. But mostly she felt lonely. She missed Helios terribly.  
Although the princess pouted, Neo Queen Serenity coaxed her and prodded her and finally they were on their way, late, to the dinning room to meet their guests for lunch. Princess Mercury and Princess Mars followed silently, neither taking up sides. I still don't know what they thought of the whole dilemma. Perhaps they found it amusing.   
The procession moved quickly through a maze of elegant crystal hallways adorned with jewels and encrusted with gold and silver. Since you might not know what they looked like, I'll explain. They were all tall, thin and graceful. Princess Lady Serenity was a little shorter than the others and you know already that she had pink hair and red eyes and she wore her hair in two pigtails with pointed buns.  
Neo Queen Serenity had blond hair that trailed behind her as she walked and ice blue eyes. Her dress was a white tube top with gold trim but no sleeves and big white wings were attached in the back. Princess Mercury had very short navy blue hair not even to her ears and blue eyes. She wore a simple blue dress with no sleeves, but it wasn't a tube top, it was a spaghetti strap dress with a slit on each side all the way up the thigh. And Princess Mars had black hair to just below her waist and black eyes; her dress was a red form of Princess Mercury's. All the dresses trailed on the ground as they walked up to the door, a courtly style.   
There was a special door for each planet. Moon and Earth people entered one, and each of the other planets had a door for their people to enter with. It was this way in the entire palace, except for bedrooms, which had only 1 door. It wasn't prejudice, just fancy and ceremonial. They parted ways and Princess Small Lady Serenity followed her mother under a crystal and silver arch.  
In the middle of the vast dinning chamber was a table piled high with delicious food. And in chairs around the table sat the other planet princesses and the guests. Princess Venus had blond hair that was half up and half down and blue eyes, her dress was the same style as all the planet princesses (except moon) and was orange. Princess Jupiter had green eyes and brown hair in a ponytail, her dress was green.  
A girl with aqua blue hair and eyes and a greenish blue dress sat next to a girl with sandy blond hair and blue eyes wearing a dark brown/blue/green dress who sat next to a girl with greenish black hair and red eyes wearing a black dress.   
They were from the outer planets. They were Princess Neptune, Princess Uranus and Princess Pluto. Sitting by herself was a smaller girl with black hair just below her ears and purple eyes wearing the same black sleeveless dress as Princess Pluto. She was Princess Saturn. The outer princesses feared her because of her awesome powers and she didn't fit in with the inner princesses very well either.  
The girl's face brightened instantly when she saw Princess Lady Serenity enter the dinning hall. She was about to yell out her welcome when she remembered that it was rude and disrespectful to yell, especially to royalty. Instead she waved.  
Princess Lady Serenity smiled and waved back. Princess Saturn pointed to the seat she had reserved, the place of honor at the end of the table. Princess Saturn was her best friend, the only other small princess, they appeared the same age.  
On the other side of the seat was a young man. He had red hair and cheerful green eyes. Princess Lady Serenity paid no attention to him as she sat in the seat.   
"Princess Saturn," she began. She quickly looked to make sure no one was listening before she whispered her secret into her her friend's kind ear. "Guess what happened! Princess Mars was going through my stuff and saw that letter Helios wrote me."  
Princess Saturn and Diana were the only people in the world besides Princess Lady Serenity and Helios who knew about the letter. And now Princess Mars. "The letter he wrote you!" she gasped. Princess Saturn was a perfect friend because she could understand the princess's feelings, was fun and a great listener who gave good advice.  
"Uh huh. I wrote him a letter back... I gave it to Twinkle..."  
She was cut off by a little jab in the side from Princess Saturn. She looked up to find all eyes on her. Oops! She stood up and gave a quick curtsy.   
"Welcome, guests to the Crystal Palace. I'm Princess Lady Serenity, daughter of Neo Queen Serenity. Very nice to meet you. But... I did not catch your names...?"  
The speech came to her parched lips automatically, because she always said it to great the guests. "I'm Mathew, and this is my son, Aaron," replied and older man sitting two seats down, pointing to the red haired boy who sat next to Princess Lady Serenity. The boy was silent, so his father continued, "We great you, Princess, and wish you the best of fortune."  
"Same to you..."she hesitantly whispered. The boy was so rude! He was showing plainly his disinterest. Fine for him! She didn't have to pretend to like this either. "May our food be blessed." She sunk gracefully into the seat and leaned over to Princess Saturn as a priest stepped forward and mumbled a quick prayer.  
Princess Saturn giggled and looked at the boy. "He would be good looking," she whispered," if he weren't so rude. He could try to hide it like you do."  
"I know! I have an idea. Let's play a little trick. Me and you can switch seats and..."  
A few minutes later, her plan was in action. Since Princess Lady Serenity didn't like Aaron, she had Princess Saturn carry it out. Princess Saturn was supposed to pretend to like him. She would flirt a little and see how he reacted. They both thought it would be hilarious.  
After the priest finished his prayer, food was passed from person to person. There were heaps of mashed potatoes, mountains of boiled or steamed vegetables (including carrots, yuck!). In a huge bowl at the center of the table was a salad that reminded Princess Lady Serenity of a forest.   
Coffee was poured for the adults; lemonade for the children and everyone had a cup of water. They brought out a humungous plate of cheese and fruit surrounded by muffins of all types.  
Approximately 20 baskets of muffins lined the table. And the main course was a large roast turkey, bigger than Princess Lady Serenity herself, with tomato soup and crackers. A feast fit for a king, or princess.  
Princess Lady Serenity poked her friend and with a fit of giggles, Princess Saturn leaned over to see what Aaron was eating.  
His father took a couple biscuits and passed the basket Aaron took one reluctantly and was about to pass them to Princess Lady Serenity when he noticed that Princess Saturn sat in her place.  
For some reason he seemed to like her more. Perhaps he thought that Princess Lady Serenity was stuck up because she was a princess and he didn't know who Princess Saturn was. In any case, he blushed a little when Princess Saturn traced her arm over his shoulder and took the basket from his hand.  
She removed herself and turned to Princess Lady Serenity. They looked at each other for a long moment and the doubled over, holding their stomachs to keep from laughing.  
"He fell for it!" whispered Princess Lady Serenity. Princess Saturn nodded.  
"It worked like a charm! And it was kinda fun. I mean, he actually thought we were sincere!" A cook came and filled Princess Lady Serenity's bowl with soup.  
"Hi! We thought you were lost, princess!!!" She looked up to find Princess Jupiter smiling at her.  
"Hi Jupiter. No I wasn't lost... I was sleeping." Princess Jupiter nodded, but the nod seemed to say "Yeah right, like I believe that." But she let it drop.  
"So how do you like the young man?" she asked eagerly, steering to a new topic, one that the princess really didn't want to talk about.  
"Well..." she didn't know what to say. "He... likes Saturn, but thinks I'm stuck up. But that's okay because I think he's a creep."  
Princess Jupiter kindly yet firmly scolded, "Now, you know that's not nice, besides, he might hear you!"   
Princess Lady Serenity shrugged. She could care less what Aaron thought of her, she had Helios. At least she hoped...  
Princess Jupiter moved on, so she didn't see the tear that rolled down Princess Lady Serenity's cheek. But Princess Saturn, who had gone back to flirting with Aaron, who was clinging to his shoulder, did.  
"Princess!" she whispered loudly. Aaron heard. He turned to look at Princess Lady Serenity.  
"Milady?" he whispered, a question in his voice, his hate forgotten. Princess Saturn let go of his arm and brushed a tear off her friend's cheek. Aaron pulled his chair over next to Saturn's and looked with questioning eyes into hers.  
He saw unimaginable sorrow there. Horror a thousand times over. "Some-" he started loudly, but Princess Saturn clapped a hand over his mouth.  
Everyone looked at her. "What he meant was, Some one should get an Oscar award for this fabulous cooking." She knew that Princess Lady Serenity didn't want anyone to know she was crying and she wasn't about to let Aaron blab it around.  
He made a face, but nodded. Everyone continued with his or her meal, even Neo Queen Serenity after giving Princess Saturn a hard look. Saturn was used to her friend being very quiet for a long time, but she never cried for no reason.  
"Be quiet, Aaron. She doesn't want everyone to know. She's okay, she just needs her friends right now."  
"Why is she crying?" Aaron looked at the tears streaming silently down the princess's pretty cheeks.  
"I can't tell you," Princess Saturn started, "now because there are to many people listening. Later..."  
"I can see it in her eyes... Horrible! Her eyes call out, not to me, they just call out to someone..."  
Princess Saturn gave another curt nod. She too could see the sorrow in Princess Lady Serenity's eyes...  
All of a sudden, a woman screamed at the far end of the table, "Get this bird out of my palace! Now! It's ruining the lunch!" It was Neo Queen Serenity. She was pointing to a gray bundle of feathers zooming madly around, carrying some thing in his talons.  
"TWINKLE!" yelled Princess Lady Serenity hysterically. The bird immediately flew at her.  
"Princess!" warned Aaron and Princess Saturn, diving at the same moment. They hit into each other, falling in a mess of over turned chairs.  
It was chaos as everyone tried to catch the little pigeon. When Aaron and Princess Saturn finally untangled them selves, blushing, Princess Lady Serenity and the bird were missing.  
Gently tugging on Aaron's sleeve, Princess Saturn leaned over and whispered, "Follow me!" With all the commotion of yelling royals, furious cooks and outraged Mathew calling the Crystal Palace a zoo, they were not missed as they slipped out Saturn's door and hurried down the hall.  
"Where are we going?" Aaron raged when Saturn pulled him a distance down the hall.  
She raised a finger to her lips, "Ssshhh. I know where Princess Lady Serenity went. And unless you want the entire Crystal Palace to know, keep quiet."  
He fell silent. A few minutes later Princess Saturn dragged him into one of the bedrooms. "In here."  
He looked around and saw no one. "Where?" When Princess Saturn pointed to a mirror, he was puzzled. All of a sudden, a bad feeling came over him. "I don't like the mirror. It has negative energy," he declared bluntly.  
Princess Saturn ignored him and set to work tugging at the heavy mirror. Slowly, inch-by-inch, she strained to move it away from the wall. Behind it was a door.  
Aaron gasped as Princess Saturn pulled a small key from around her neck. "What... I don't understand..."  
As she opened the door and began to lead the way up the stairs, she explained, "This is Princess Lady Serenity's room. Behind the mirror is a secret door. The only ones in the entire world who know about it are me, Diana (Princess Lady Serenity's cat), the princess and now you. The princess and I both have keys, for at the top is a secret room, perfect for thinking and being alone."  
"Oh." Aaron was silent as he fell in step behind Princess Saturn and began climbing the stairs. They spiraled on and on ever higher. After almost 5 minutes of silence, they began to hear a soft sound. It was coming from above them and grew louder as they approached.  
As the listened, the sound that had only been a gentle hum turned into what it truly was-a girl crying. She murmured some inaudible words and continued sobbing. Before Princess Saturn could stop him, Aaron raced up the remaining stairs and into the little room.  
The princess screamed. She had been sitting on the window seat and leaped back when she saw the boy in her secret room. And lost her balance.  
Princess Saturn raced into the room after Aaron. She saw the Princess, teetering on the edge of the window, helpless to catch her self. She pushed passed the boy, frozen in place and grabbed the princess's hand-just as she fell.  
Princess Lady Serenity screamed again, this time in fear. Since they were so far up, no one could hear them. But the people below could see the girl hanging high overhead, although they knew not who she was.  
The princess clutched Princess Saturn's hand for dear life. Slowly, with help from Aaron, she hauled her back into the room.  
"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!GET HIM OUT! NOW!!!!" Princess Lady Serenity screamed in anger as soon as she was able to.   
Princess Saturn replied, "I brought him here, milady. I am sorry if I have angered you, but making him leave now won't do any good, he already knows about this secret room."  
The princess fumed at them, then turned away. She wiped her cheek. It was red and puffy from crying. Yet another tear ran down it.  
"Princess Lady Serenity, why do you cry, your highness?" Aaron questioned.  
Princess Lady Serenity turned to him. "You would never understand. Even Princess Saturn has no idea what it's like. I have always been different, tiny and powerless. No one cared about a powerless princess. He looked past it. Because of my beautiful dreams he thought I was the maiden... But I'm not even that!"  
"The first time I found true love 'twas stolen away from me! Finally I began to grow, to mature and become a lady, which has always been my dream. And he's stuck in Elysion, unable to see it... I wish..."  
Princess Lady Serenity dissolved into tears as Aaron looked on, a confused look on his face. "She's been through a lot," Princess Saturn commented. And then to Princess Lady Serenity she said, "Milady. Open the letter. I take it is from Helios?"  
A ray of hope flickered in the princess's eyes. The letter lay beside her on a pillow, forgotten. She reached for it with one hand. Aaron pointed to a bracelet on her wrist, "That is good luck and fortune. A charm?" The princess nodded.  
"Princess Mars gave it to me."  
Princess Lady Serenity gripped the rolled up piece of paper tightly as if she were afraid it might sprout wings and fly away. She was almost afraid to open it, fearing what it might say. Finally, though, curiosity won over fear and she unrolled the letter. It was short, saying:  
To the light in my darkest hour,  
That is a kind of strange opening, I admit. But truly, you are the only light left to me. Oh, Elysion is fine, but... I sense it. The darkness coming back. After many years... If only we had found the maiden...  
But to happier thoughts. I would be honored to come to your royal ball. It is tomorrow night? I will be there; I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have... an idea... Do you remember when I first met you? I was a Pegasus. And I would come to talk to you in the Stallion Reve. You know, the giant vase thing?  
I think we cold talk like that again. As long as you continue to dream beautiful dreams, I can find your dream light. All you must do is want it. Look out into the moonlight and think about the Stallion Reve and it will appear.   
I shall see you soon. Never lose sight of your dreams and always follow the light in your heart. And... search for the chosen maiden...   
"A princess yet a soldier protected by moonlight with a beautiful dream. The chosen maiden who holds the crystal that shall melt the seal of the golden crystal."  
We may need her.  
From,   
Guardian of Elysion,  
Helios  
Princess Lady Serenity felt... She didn't know how she felt. His words scared her. Despite her joy at his being able to attend the ball, he truly scared her. The chosen maiden? They needed her now? And what darkness did Helios sense?   
Princess Saturn noticed her princess's pale face. "Princess!" she called more sharply than she meant to. "What is wrong?" Her head spun.  
"He said to ask the moonlight for the Stallion Reve," She answered, not telling the whole truth.  
"The stallion Reve! Isn't that the vase thing you use to talk to him?" Princess Lady Serenity looked out to the sky. Several hours had passed since lunchtime. It was around 4 pm, not dark yet, but the sun was starting to fall.  
"I must talk to him. But the moon doesn't come up for a few more hours. It would be best if we went back to the dinning room before anyone gets worried about us. Besides, Aaron has to leave soon. After that, we'll have dinner." They followed the princess's orders and the three of them started down the stairs.  
Descending the crystal steps was easier than climbing them and faster too. But Princess Lady Serenity's heart felt numb, like a heavy lump of cold stone in her chest. She fell last in line and tried to hide her worry from the others.  
When they reached the bottom, She announced, "Wait a moment, you guys. I have to wash my face. T looks like I smeared lipstick all over it!"  
In the bathroom portion of her room, she took a face cloth from a cabinet. Running it under cold water and putting it on her flushed cheeks made it less obvious she had been crying. She folded it careful and placed it back where it belonged. "Okay, let's go."  
The trio scurried down the maze of hallways quicker than before. They snuck in a door of the dinning room and crept silently over to the chairs. They just sat down, sighing with relief when Neo Queen Serenity asked, "Where have you three been?"  
Thinking quick, Princess Saturn answered, "Aaron asked to see the library. Princess Lady Serenity said it was okay and he really wanted to see it so... we didn't think we'd be missed."  
Neo Queen Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Yes, she's telling the truth. He wanted to see the library. I said it was okay, so we went," Princess Lady Serenity answered, verifying the lie. The eyebrows remained up, but they said no more. Neo Queen Serenity's eyes met her daughter's.  
Their silent message said, "I know it's a lie. It's okay, I understand. But don't do anything stupid, be careful, my daughter."  
She knew that the princess was growing up and she didn't want to tell everyone where she was or what she was doing. The queen understood, because she felt the same way. She wanted to protect her daughter, yet let her be happy at the same time. Most of all, she trusted Princess Lady Serenity's judgment.  
The 3 teenagers were silent the rest of the meal. Lunch with guests was always this long. Finally, Aaron and his father left, around five. But not before Saturn got a chance to ask Aaron to return for the ball the following night.  
On the way out, she managed to talk to Aaron alone. "It will be a masquerade, so were a mask," she reminded.  
He nodded and followed his father out the door. Princess Saturn watched until they were out of sight. She spun when she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
"Oh how sweet! Princess Saturn has a boy friend!" It was Princess Lady Serenity. She spun Princess Saturn around and made a goofy face.  
"Stop it! At least I didn't invite a horse from Elysion to be my date!" Saturn shrilled back.   
Princess Lady Serenity only half pretended to be mad. She cried, "Helios is not a horse!"   
"Helios?"  
With a gasp they spun around to see Neo Queen Serenity standing behind them. "Mom! Were you listening?"  
She nodded. "What about Helios? I take it you mean Helios from Elysion."  
Princess Lady Serenity answered, "Yes. I was teasing Saturn about liking Aaron and she said how it wasn't that bad considering I invited Helios to the masquerade... Oh no!" She wasn't supposed to say that she invited him!  
"You invited him?! As your date?" Neo Queen Serenity looked skeptical.  
Princess Lady Serenity's cheeks flamed as she answered, "Well... yes. I sent him a letter... The bird at lunch... I told it, its name's Twinkle, to bring me the reply as soon as it got it. I didn't know he'd write back so soon."  
"Strange. I sent an invitation to Elysion, from you!"  
"You what? Mom! How could you? Besides, Twinkle is the only one who knows the way!"  
"I sent it through the regular mail. But don't worry, it probably never made it. Now you two get back on in there, it's dinner time already."  
"Smart one, mom. They don't exactly have an address."  
"I forgot!" They giggled as the mother daughter duo followed by Princess Saturn returned to the dinning room and took their seats once more.  
The sailor princesses were still seated around the table. Cooks flew about, and in record time the table was bare. Except for the left over food that they would have for dinner.  
"So... what did you think, Princess Lady Serenity?" asked Princess Venus.  
"Well... I didn't like him; I thought he was stuck up and rude. But Princess Saturn didn't seem to mind him-she invited him to the masquerade!" She pointed dramatically and Princess Saturn's cheeks flamed.   
"Well, so what if I did. Tell them who you invited to the masquerade ball!" Her come back was equally embarrassing, although Princess Saturn dared not say his name aloud.  
"Who did the Princess invite? I can't believe she actually invited some one! Queen! What about your plan... You didn't count on this..." Princess Jupiter's outburst trailed off.  
"It's okay. I told her. Besides, there is no way to send mail to Elysion." Neo Queen Serenity smiled, and then added, "Although Princess Lady Serenity found a way."  
They laughed and Princess Mercury was about to say something when King Endymion sat down. They all had enough sense to be silent, because he didn't like the idea of his little girl growing up that much. And he definetly had a 'thing' against Helios. For some reason or another, though he refused to talk about it. The rest of the meal was taken in silence.   
Princess Lady Serenity sat, staring at her plate, thinking. Her mom obviously didn't mind she liked Helios. But her dad... She loved him, and he loved her, and they never fought like some fathers and daughters do. He didn't mind her liking boys, he even encouraged the visitors.   
But he disliked Helios. He was strictly bent upon the fact that they would never fall in love. Princess Lady Serenity sighed softly. Helios was all the way in Elysion. There was no way to visit him, although he could visit, only once in a while. But he was to busy guarding dreams.  
She pushed the food around on her plate with a sterling silver spoon. Even though she hadn't eaten lunch, she had no desire to eat. The meal flew by and the next think she knew, her mother was announcing, "Okay everyone, to bed. And sleep well, because I doubt any of us will sleep tomorrow." They all agreed. Princess Lady Serenity rose and walked briskly out into the hall, followed by Princess Saturn. Not until they were out of hearing distance did they talk, and then in whispers.  
"Tonight. Sneak out of bed at 10pm. Meet me in my room, I'll be in the bathroom."  
"Why the bathroom?"  
"To fix my hair, silly! I can't meet Helios for the first time in years looking like a total loser!" The thought made Princess Lady Serenity smile.  
"Okay," Princess Saturn agreed, "I'll be there."  
They parted ways, Saturn to her room and Princess Lady Serenity to hers. Her heart flip-flopped. She was going to be able to talk to Helios!  
***  
All was dark. There was no sound. Princess Lady Serenity groaned and rolled over. In ten more minutes she and Princess Saturn would call Helios! She couldn't sleep! All of a sudden, a "screeeeeeeech!" startled her out of bed.  
"Who's there?!" she demanded of the darkness.  
"Princess Saturn, silly!"  
"You are early! You scared me!"  
"I'm late! The grandfather clock in the throne room just rang ten o'clock. It scared me to death because I was sneaking by it and thought someone saw me!" She made an evil face and Princess Lady Serenity laughed.  
"Well who cares? But you'll have to wait for me to get dressed!" She ran to the small wardrobe closet and pulled out hr royal dress. She had a few others, but this was her favorite and the dress of the moon princess, so she wore it most often.  
"I never got undressed!" explained Princess Saturn as Princess Lady Serenity slipped the dress over her head. The princess shook her hair free and fixed the pointed pink buns. Lastly, she put on two feather hair clips and a coat of "Moonlight Fantasy" lipstick, a light red color.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready."  
Princess Lady Serenity didn't have to put her silver key necklace around her neck, she always wore it. She opened the door with the key, leaning over, not even taking the necklace off. They began to climb the stairs.  
A heavy coat of silence drew itself around the girls. Both, lost in thought, were quiet. Not until they reached the top of the crystal stair way did they speak.  
"That mirror..." Princess Lady Serenity was thinking, not of the adventure ahead but of the mirror. It had always been in her room, from the day she was born. Now it sent off strange vibrations... Evil powers...  
"Forget the mirror, look!" Princess Saturn pointed to the window. Through it spilled gorgeous moonlight, illumination the room and making the crystal tower shine like a star. "The time is right to make the Stallion Reve appear!"  
Princess Lady Serenity was still staring at the beautiful scene. "So beautiful!" she whispered under her breath. Princess Saturn shook her impatiently and she reluctantly snapped back to attention.   
"Okay, be quiet. I need to concentrate." She sat on the window seat, placing herself full in the moonlight.  
"I am Moon Princess, Princess Lady Serenity of the Crystal Palace on Earth. I call upon the power of the moonlight. The power of the sunlight. And the power of dreams. My dreams. I call upon Helios, guardian of the golden crystal of dreams and Elysion, dream world deep inside of Earth. I call upon... THE STALLION REVE!"  
She closed her eyes and waited for the familiar sensation of power flowing over her. She waited to sense the moon symbol on her fore head shining. She waited... for ten minutes. Nothing happened.  
"Princess Lady Serenity..." Princess Saturn started to say. But with a raised hand, the princess cut her off. She sensed something, finally.  
But it wasn't what she thought, not the Stallion Reve like she'd asked for. As she sat there with her eyes closed in complete silence, she felt something...SOMETHING EVIL!  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed, and it all went black.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
(In her dream/vision)  
Darkness. The first thing Princess Lady Serenity was aware of was the total, complete darkness all around her. Consuming the pure light was the darkness. The darkness was evil...   
"Where did the moon go?" she tried to ask, but her voice wouldn't work. Then she saw... the source of the darkness...  
Princess Lady Serenity could see the silhouette of a woman. Her hair was black. Her eyes shone an evil red color. And on her forehead was the mark that Princess Lady Serenity, no Super Sailor Chibi Moon, knew all to well. The three dark, upside down crescent moons, symbol of the Queen of the Dead Moon, Queen Nehalania.   
She tried to scream, but she could make no noise. The silhouette turned into the dark queen herself, and Princess Lady Serenity could see she was right. Queen Nehalania was standing there.  
Her voice returned in a rush and she cried, "Queen Nehalania! I sealed you away! In the mirror before I was born! You're gone! What are you doing here in the palace of light, the Crystal Palace?"  
Queen Nehalania ignored the princess's questions. She was absorbed in something she held clutched in her hand. "The Golden Crystal of light and dreams! WHERE IS IT?! IT SHALL BE MINE!!!" Her voice was as icy cold as Princess Lady Serenity remembered it. Then she saw who the queen was yelling at.  
"HELIOS!"  
"HELIOS!"  
At the same moment, one other voice yelled the name. Someone with seemingly the same voice as Princess Lady Serenity called out in pain and fear. She turned to see who would call out to Helios with her voice at the same time as her. And saw no one.   
"The chosen maiden! Princess... only when she is released will this world be safe! Find her!"  
"HELIOS!"  
"HELIOS!"   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Part3  
  
"HELIOS!"  
Everyone in the room jerked as the small figure on the hospital bed cried out the word. She shot strait up, sweating furiously.  
"Princess Lady Serenity! Are you all right? Please be quiet! Everything's all right," Princess Saturn soothed, relieved her friend was all right and worried that she was so upset about something.  
"NO! WHERE ARE THEY? Who was that? Is she...the chosen maiden?! Of course!" Princess Lady Serenity screamed. She looked around and frowned.  
"Where am I? What...what just happened?" Friendly faces stared down at her, all smiling and happy. Princess's Mars, Venus, Mercury, Uranus, Pluto, Jupiter, Neptune and Saturn. And behind them... Her parents! Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion!  
"Where did you all come from?"  
"We were here, Milady. You were supposedly sleeping and this girlie here came to talk to you. At 10 o'clock at night! She says you were talking to her for a while, and then you screamed and fell back asleep. She shook you, but you wouldn't wake up, so she brought you here." Princess Uranus smiled as she explained Princess Saturn's story.  
It came back to Princess Lady Serenity in a rush. The Stallion Reve, Helios, and... the moonlight. Falling asleep and dreaming the horrors that she dreamed. A dream? Or...a promonition? Who was the girl who had the same voice as Princess Lady Serenity? She was sure it was the chosen maiden that she must find. Perhaps the dream was to warn Princess Lady Serenity to hurry...? Why?  
She tried to shake it off. A shiver ran down her spine. Nehalania...That was so long ago... And then Princess Lady Serenity remembered... Behind Queen Nehalania... was a mirror... Just like the one it Princess Lady Serenity's room...  
The mirror. She had no idea where it had come from. Perhaps... after Queen Nehalania was sealed in the mirror...did it some how come to end up where no one would suspect it? In the royal princess's bed chamber?!  
No! She shoved this idea out of her mind as well. She would not be the keeper of Nehalania's mirror. Ever. "Why were you yelling? It sounded like a pretty bad nightmare," Princess Mercury declared.  
"It was so horrible..." She trailed off, reliving the dream in her mind. She shuddered. The others all looked at her strangely, their eyes urging her on. "It was... about..."  
"Helios!" Princess Saturn announced, cheerfully.  
"That's kind of obvious," snorted Princess Neptune, "since she screamed his name 3 times!"  
"Three times!" gasped Princess Lady Serenity and her father in unison. King Endymion had been else were and had rushed to the room upon being told his daughter had awakened.  
"Princess... you know... what I think about that boy... He's just...not right..."  
"How would you know!?" exploded Princess Lady Serenity, furiously, "have you ever spent any time with him? No! Have you ever spoken to him seriously about troubles close to your heart? NO!"  
Her father was still with shock as his daughter flung the words at him. So she continued. "None of you know what it's like. Not 1 of you will ever be able to imagine what it's been like for me. I have always been tiny and powerless, until just recently, with almost no friends my own age. Helios was the first person who didn't know that I was a princess to look past what he saw on the outside. He saw the fire in my heart shining in my eyes, my beautiful dreams and the mighty soldier hidden inside of a weak, crippled girl unable to grow up. Even when he found out I wasn't his chosen maiden, Helios continued to serve as my loyal friend."  
She was breathing heavily and paused for a second to catch her breath. But then she spoke again, quickly and furiously. "I have said this before. But no one has really understood me... No one understands what my friend means to me... THEY ALL JUST TRY TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed the last part.  
None of them had ever seen her so mad! Especially at her daddy, who she loved more than anything. "That's not it, sweetheart. I don't want to take your friends away. I'm not trying to. And I'm not against you growing up; it's past time for you to become an adult. It's just..."  
"Just what?" Princess Lady Serenity snapped, anger boiling up inside of her. She had no idea why her father hated Helios so much, but she was determined to find out no matter what.  
King Endymion sighed. "I... I just...don't trust Helios."  
"WHAT?!" they yelled in unison. They had never expected something like this. Why not trust Helios?   
"He did help us defeat Queen Nehalania, head of the Dead Moon Circus, your highness. And if it weren't for him, we might not have known in time to save Earth. And even if we did, we wouldn't be strong enough...and we wouldn't have the golden crystal...and we wouldn't understand what Elysion was or what was going on." Princess Pluto reminded respectfully. Princess Lady Serenity nodded.  
"Plus, he's your own priest, for goodness sakes! Who better to go out with, fall in love with and someday marry your only daughter?" Princess Mars asked, grinning evilly.  
"Hey! I'm not going out with anyone yet. And forget marriage for the moment. Or millennium!" defied Princess Lady Serenity.  
"Yet. And what about the ' fall in love with' part?" Princess Mars taunted.  
Princess Lady Serenity blushed and was trying to think up a come back when Neo Queen Serenity interrupted. "Honey, they are right. Why don't you trust Helios? To me, he seems to be the perfect match to Princess Lady Serenity." She gently took her husbands arm.   
"I'm not anyone's match!" shrilled Princess Lady Serenity.  
"Yet," snubbed Princess Mars playfully. "And Neo Queen? Not to offend your high-and-mighty self, but you think anyone's a perfect match for anyone else, so long as they're in love!"  
"That's what counts!" commented Princess Venus. "By the way, that reminds me..."  
"I WANT A BOYFRIEND!" she and Princess Jupiter whined at the same moment, while Princess Lady Serenity and Neo Queen Serenity growled at Princess Mars and the others, except King Endymion laughed.  
King Endymion ignored them and their silly antics. Instead, he answered, "He did claim to be my priest in the past, but I've recovered all my memories and... I don't even remember having a priest, never mind having Helios as a priest. Also, Elysion is unclear to me... If I lived there in the silver millennium, but it was destroyed, how come it was beautiful before Nehalania messed things up? I just don't understand some of the things he said..."  
The princess's mouth dropped open. Anger boiled up in her. "HELIOS IS NO LIAR! HE DOES NOT LIE!!" she screamed so loud she was sure at least one mirror broke.  
"I didn't say that," attempted. The others were silent.  
But his daughter's anger was a blazing fire. It didn't cool. "Just because your intelligence is too low for you to comprehend something, is no reason, I say NO REASON, to call Helios, my Helios, a liar."  
King Endymion looked angry at the insult. But he calmly replied, "I know. That's why I'm letting him visit the Crystal Palace for the masquerade party. All I'm saying is that I don't like him. But I have a feeling I can't stop you from seeing him. So I decided life would be easier if I didn't try."  
Princess Lady Serenity gave a faint smile. "That's right."  
Suddenly, Princess Saturn gasped, "The masquerade party! I forgot all about it!"  
The others gasped too, their momentary smiles fading. Only Princess Lady Serenity was left out, confused at their sudden worry. "What? What about the masquerade party?"  
"IT"S IN AN HOUR!" shouted Princess Saturn dramatically.  
'WHAT?! JUST HOW LONG DID I SLEEP?" cried Princess Lady Serenity, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed to make it easier to yell at her friend.  
"Ummm...about 15 hours? Maybe?" Neo Queen Serenity replied, her words halting and unsure.  
"FIFTEEN HOURS!!" she raged, in disbelief.  
"Hush princess!" ordered Princess Saturn, "If you feel okay to go to the party, your grace, let's go get ready!" Princess Saturn squealed like a little girl, her worry forgotten and her frown replaced by an excited smile.  
Princess Lady Serenity gaped at her friend. She couldn't believe how quickly Princess Saturn's interests could change. One moment she was worried sick and the next she was smiling and giddy as a 3 year old!  
She, on the other hand, could not shake the horrid dream from her mind. She shivered, knowing she would not soon forget it. 'I'll tell Helios about it at the party, he'll know what it means,' she assured herself in her mind.  
"Princess?" Princess Saturn repeated, "Did you hear me?"  
Princess Lady Serenity's delicate head snapped up and instantly she wiped the dreamy look out of her eyes. "Of course I herd," she laughed, "I'm coming! I wouldn't miss the party for anything! Let's go!"  
Princess Saturn cocked a doubtful eyebrow at her nervously laughing princess, but said nothing because she didn't want her to change her mind.  
Princess Lady Serenity pushed against the hard white bed with her arms, trying to stand up. But as her feet touched the ground and tried to carry her weight, she let out a groan and sank back down on the bed.  
"Are you okay, milady?!" gasped Princess Pluto, lunging at the bed.  
The weary princess smiled a thin smile. "Fine. Just a little sore, I'm afraid. But it'll wear off after a little walking and dancing. Hey! What am I wearing?"  
She had just noticed the clothes that clung to her bare legs as she struggled, finally, to her feet. Her cheeks glowed in embarrassment at the calf length, long sleeved, flowered hospital smock plastered to her warm body.  
"Well...we weren't sure how long you'd be asleep and decided to wash your dress, princess. Besides, this is what everyone wears as a patient at the hospital, its only fair you do so as well," answered Princess Mercury in her quiet, timid way.  
"Um... thank you? Then... were are..."  
"On your bed, clean as new," interrupted Princess Neptune hastily.  
Princess Lady Serenity murmured her thanks again and followed an eager Princess Saturn out into the dazzlingly clean hallways. She had a feeling they were trying to get rid of her, but she ignored it.  
"Wow!" she commented instead, taking notice of the way beautiful pure sunlight made little rainbows as it bounced off the polished crystal as they made their way quickly toward Princess Lady Serenity's room.  
"Yeah," Princess Saturn agreed with a little chuckle, "we kind over did it. Wait until you see the grand hall...you'll flip! Well, we're here, at your room."  
The journey had been so quick that it's end took Princess Lady Serenity by surprise. Where was she today? "Off in Elysion," answered a singsong voice.  
Princess Lady Serenity whipped her head around to face-no one! She was sure she heard a voice... So familiar... No, it couldn't be her voice. But it sounded so similar...  
"Off in Elysion," she said aloud, and shivered at how similar her voice was to the mysterious voice she'd heard.  
"What?" asked Princess Saturn, confused.   
"Did I sound like the person who said it?"  
"What person who said what? I don't know what you mean, Princess Lady Serenity."  
"Just a moment ago...didn't you hear a girl who sounded just like me say "Off in Elysion," and then I repeated it?"  
But Princess Saturn merely shook her head in confusion. "No. I still have no idea what you mean, all I heard was you say something."  
"Oh never mind," Princess Lady Serenity said, shaking her head. She knew what she heard, but she wasn't about to argue about it. She giggled and opened the door to her bedroom.  
She stared to walk casually in, and froze. "I-what-huh?" she stuttered in amazement.  
She was staring at her dress. Only it wasn't her dress. In place of the usual moon princess gown that she was told was on her bed was a new gown.   
The silk fabric, still a shiny, pearly-white color, flowed in gentle folds over her bed like a sea of pure water, or maybe vanilla ice cream.  
"It's beautiful! But... it's not mine... Saturn, where's my dress?" Princess Lady Serenity sighed as she looked upon the gorgeous dress with envy to its owner.  
"It is yours now! Don't thank me, it's your mom's doing. But no more dawdling! We have a very important dance to get ready for! You can see the dress later when you're wearing it. Into the bath with you! Hurry!"  
Princess Lady Serenity couldn't help throwing her arms around her friend in a quick embrace before hurrying happily over to the tub.   
"Thank you so much Princess Saturn! I love it," she called as she turned the water on and quickly pulled a lace partition around the bathtub so she could talk to her friend Princess Saturn while she bathed.  
"You're welcome. But like I said, it was mostly your mom..."  
"Oh! It's hot! Sorry!" Princess Lady Serenity giggled at the interruption. "Sorry! But I think I put to much hot water in. Anyways, what are you wearing?"  
"Oh, I'm wearing my princess of Saturn royal dress. But I have to change, they just finished washing it. Would you mind if I went and changed quickly..."  
"I'll be fine," she cut in, lathering shampoo into her hair, "Go change, and bring your makeup and stuff in here, I'll lend you some ear rings. We can get ready together and I need help buttoning the new dress."  
"I'll be quick," she promised, running out the door.  
Princess Lady Serenity sighed as she leaned back in the tub. Helios... He'd be at the party... Her thought was interrupted as she thrust her head under water to rinse out the shampoo. She followed it with conditioner, for shine, and rinsed that too.  
She forgot about Helios for the moment. Just when she finished soaping up her body, Princess Saturn returned, fully dressed. "I'm back!"  
"Already? Did you even take a bath?"  
"I took one before you woke up. And it took me about half as long as yours. Are you sure you're not dying in there?"  
Princess Lady Serenity laughed merrily and made little choking noises as she rinsed the rest of the soap off and wrapped a warm, pink towel all around her body.  
"I'll save you!" joked Princess Saturn.   
"Funny. Very. I'm out."  
"The dead have arisen," commented Princess Saturn.  
"Ha ha," Princess Lady Serenity drawled as she searched through her wardrobe chest for her underclothes.  
"Ah ha!" she called triumphantly, flinging them into a little heap.  
Princess Saturn said, "White flag of truce."  
"You're so full of jokes today. To bad they're not funny." Princess Saturn knew she was kidding, so she ignored Princess Lady Serenity.  
Meanwhile, the princess was stepping into the beautiful new silk dress. "Princess Saturn? Can you fasten it in the back? Please?"  
Princess Saturn stepped into the bathroom and fastened the tiny hooks at the back of the dress. "C'est Belle!"  
"What?"  
"Sorry," apologized Princess Saturn, "It's French, I took it in 7th and 8th grade. It means 'It is beautiful.'"  
Princess Lady Serenity moved to the big mirror in her room. She had to admit, it was beautiful. He dress was a tube top with no sleeves and golden trim and pearls, like her other dress. In the back was a white bow with ends that trailed down to her feet.  
The dress was long, longer than she was. This was so that when she walked, it would trail elegantly behind her. She couldn't hold back a smile at the way the fabric was molded to make her normally slim figure look even thinner. It was just gorgeous, and she hoped Helios would like it.  
"I love it... But it looks like..." she commented impulsively.  
"Neo Queen Serenity's gown! We designed it to be identical only a little smaller," Princess Saturn finished.  
"Thank you! Now, lets get ready, my earrings and makeup and stuff is in there."  
She pointed to a cupboard near Princess Saturn and she pulled out a bin of beauty survival gear. Within a half an hour, they had perfectly applied lipstick, blush, a little eye shadow for Princess Saturn (Princess Lady Serenity said it made her look like she had two black eyes) and nail polish; black for Princess Saturn and clear shine for Princess Lady Serenity.  
"Almost ready?" asked Princess Saturn nervously.  
"Here are the ear rings," Princess Lady Serenity replied, handing her two black star earings and ignoring her question. She pushed silver, dangling, crescent moon ear rings in to her own pierced ears.  
"We have to go Princess! I had no idea how late we are! The dance was supposed to star five minutes ago!"  
"I've just got to put in these hair clips and I'm ready. Besides, they'll never notice if we're late."  
"The dance is in your honor! Your mom is going to introduce you as moon princess, official heir to the throne! It's like a coronation party or something!"  
"NO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" gasped Princess Lady Serenity.  
"Yes! It was a secret, I wasn't supposed to know."  
Princess Lady Serenity fastened the second pearl hair clip behind her bangs and in front of the pointed bun. She was wearing her hair the way she always wore it and now it was so long that soft the pink hair floated behind her, longer than even her dress.  
And with that, she half ran, half was dragged out the door and down the corridor leading to the Grand Hall were the ball was supposed to already taking place.  
She was about to say something to Princess Saturn, but thought the better of it, for her voice would have echoed loudly and perhaps interrupted the merry people in the grand hall.  
Finally, Princess Saturn and Princess Lady Serenity drew up to the door to the main hall. The quickly parted ways and with a little push from Princess Saturn, Princess Lady Serenity walked up to the archway through which the few remaining decedents of the Moon Kingdom entered the grand hall.  
Princess Saturn, being confident and at times reckless, entered the room without hesitation, paying no mind to the hundreds of people staring at her.  
"AH! THE PRINCESS OF SATURN HAS ARRIVED! GUARDIAN TO NEO QUEEN SERENITY AND THE PLANET SATURN! BUT WHERE IS THE LAST ROYAL, PRINCESS LADY SERENITY OF THE MOON, DAUGHTER OF NEO QUEEN SERENITY HERSELF?" boomed a voice that stung Princess Lady Serenity's ears. She recognized one of the servants as the speaker, his name was Luke, and he had a big mouth.  
She inhaled several deep breaths. Normally, she was gung-ho as Princess Saturn if not more so. But now she felt the wings of millions of tiny butterflies in her stomach.  
It was because of Helios. She was so nervous! What if she made a terrible impression and he left immediately, pretending he had no idea who she was? She tried to force all doubt out of her mind. Princess Saturn had just sat down on her throne and the people in the room looked to the moon's archway expectantly. She had to be ready.  
With a few more deep breaths, and a quick adjustment of her masquerade mask, she stepped under the archway and into the room. She fought to keep her pace as smooth and graceful as possible. She held her head high, showing every one of them she was a Princess.  
The clopping sound of her high-healed silver sandals was the only sound in the room. Even young children held their tongues in the moment she walked to the throne. She tossed her head a little, knowing that every eye was on her. She gloried in the spotlight, all her fear gone. She was princess of the moon and no one had right to criticize her. No one!  
Some how her fear drained away as she walked, her hair and dress flowing in a stream behind her. When at last, after what seemed like an hour, she reached the throne that was hers, beside her mother and fathers.   
As young and ignorant as she might have been, the moment held significance nonetheless. Princess Lady Serenity knew she traveled in less than 100 feet a distance she would never be able to retrace. Finally, she was ready to show the world that she was a lady.  
She graced the audience with a deep curtsy and silently took her seat, a smile lighting her pale face, covered by a thin silver mask, for it was a masquerade ball. "Ah, my daughter, at last you have arrived. I take that you shall give this ball your blessing?" King Endymion preached in greeting.  
Princess Lady Serenity smiled. In a voice as clear and beautiful as a crystal bell, she called, "But of course. I give this ball my blessing and that of the royal family of the moon. I shall give the masquerade party leave to begin."  
The people cheered at the brief speech and began to spread out and chatter quietly. "There is a light supper for anyone who wishes it, to be taken in the manner of a buffet, in the north side of the room. And soon the band shall begin playing soft tunes for dancing. Enjoy!"  
With that, Princess Lady Serenity rose and walked over to the other Princesses who were joining the ball.   
"What took you so long? We thought you died in there!" Princess Mars declared.   
"Sorry! We were getting ready and I had to take a bath," Princess Lady Serenity apologized.  
Princess Saturn took her arm and led her away from the other princesses. "You did great coming in. I know how scared you were! Not many other girls could have done it. But..."  
"But what?" demanded Princess Lady Serenity.  
"Well... I didn't see... Aaron in the crowd..."  
"Is that all?" laughed Princess Lady Serenity, "It's early and besides, I didn't see Helios either."  
"I did."  
"WHAT!? WHERE!" Princess Lady Serenity cried, quietly, to Princess Saturn.  
"He was by the door. I don't know where he went, be I saw him when I came in. He might be over by the food. Besides, I'm starved!"  
Princess Lady had to agree. No matter how eager she was to see Helios and see what he looked like so many years later, she was hungry. After not eating for nearly a day, her stomach felt like someone had punched it. They made their way towards the food, stopping to say hello to various people who called to them.  
When finally they reached the buffet table, Princess Lady Serenity was amazed at how the cooks had out done them selves.  
Pastries, pies, cookies, cakes, brownies, cheeses, fruit, crackers, soup, salad, and bread lined one table. And on the other stood a roast pig, still hole, surrounded by vegetables, plate upon plate of food that visitors had brought, fine wines, little dishes of caviar (Princess Lady Serenity detested caviar) and different juices.  
The two princesses helped themselves to a few finger foods and Princess Lady Serenity tried a bit of wine. When she spit it back into her cup in disgust, a person behind her laughed.  
Choking and gagging and gasping for air, Princess Lady Serenity turned, furious, on the thin silver heal on which she perched precariously. "Who..." she started angrily. Then she saw the person standing there.  
"Aaron! How...delightful." She gave a playful toss of her head, deciding not to be too mad at him. "You still have no right to insult me. I won't accept it."  
"I'm sorry, your highness. I was looking for a girl I met here before... I was wondering if you could help me find her. And then you...it was so funny!"  
"Apology accepted. Now about the girl... was she about my height with black hair and purple eyes?"  
"Yes," Aaron answered, puzzled, "how did you-"  
"Then that's Princess Saturn!" To demonstrate her point, she tapped Princess Saturn who was busily talking to another girl, n the shoulder. When she excused her self and turned around, she gasped in delight.  
"It's you!" said Aaron, "But...you're not a princess...you're a nice normal person."  
"I am too a princess, Princess Saturn, and I'm offended." She pretended to pout, but she had to laugh when Aaron's mouth dropped open.  
"Princess Saturn? Truly? Forgive me! I thought you were... a regular girl. You know, like a friend or something..." Aaron shook his head.  
"Does this mean you don't want to be my friend anymore?" Princess Saturn squeaked.  
"Of course I do! But, you must have more important friends than me..."  
"I'd love to be your friend. I mean if you want me to..." Princess Saturn stuttered and tripped over her words. 'I can't see how Princess Lady Serenity does this!' she thought to herself.  
"Sure! Well, I'll um, see you later...I guess."  
Princess Saturn smiled. "I'd like that a lot. Do you think...we could possibly have a dance later?" She fidgeted and adjusted her black mask.  
"Okay! I'd love that. See you!!" Merrily, her saluted her, briefly touching two fingers to his white mask. She smiled and turned to Princess Lady Serenity as he moved away.  
"Princess! Did you hear that! Princess?" She hadn't noticed as Princess Lady Serenity slipped away silently while she talked. Where was she? She set out to look, but didn't have to wait long.  
As Princess Saturn passed an enormously fat woman, she couldn't help but stare. How could she feel comfortable wearing such a tight dress like the one she had on? She wasn't looking where she was going and BANG! She hit right into a young man and with a thud, fell to the ground.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
They spoke at the same time and Princess Saturn laughed. "I'm really very sorry! It's my fault; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! They always tell her highness and I that we act more like gawking birds than princesses. I suppose they are right. In fact I am looking for Princess Lady Serenity right now. Would you happen to know where she is?"  
He held out a silent hand to pull her to her feet. She delicately took it and looked up with a thankful smile. And froze. The young man she bumped into...  
He wore a golden mask that matched the color of his eyes. His wavy hair was light blue in color and down to his ears. But the most peculiar thing about the otherwise normal young man was the golden horn on his forehead.  
"Helios!" She was sure she was right. Had to be. Princess Lady Serenity had spent hours describing him and she was sure that her exactly met the description she had heard so often. Eyes, hair, horn, even the figure was right, although a little taller and more muscular.  
The little bit of his eyes she could see through the mask widened. For second he looked like he was going to flee. When Princess Saturn stood, he was taller than her by about 5 inches. She was sure she was right.  
"No wait! If you really are Helios, wait. I'm Princess Saturn, senshi of destruction and Saturn. I'm Princess Lady Serenity's best friend and she described you to me and you exactly fit every single detail I can remember."  
"Who is Princess Lady Serenity? I do not know her...unless..." His voice was deep and dreamy, just like she said.  
"Are you truly Helios, guardian priest of Elysion and the golden crystal?"  
His eyes widened again at her knowledge and slowly he said, "Yes. But please, whoever you are, don't speak of those things in this place. Now answer me, who is Princess Lady Serenity?"  
"She is her royal majesty, Princess Lady Serenity, heir to the moon kingdom and daughter to Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. She can become Super Sailor Chibi Moon. She used to be small, cursed forever to be a small child. But now her dreams have come true and she is a true teenager. Her closest friends call her Chibiusa."  
"Chibiusa?!" Helios suddenly looked like he was going to explode. "Where is she? Please say."  
"I don't know. I was looking for her. But, if you come with me, I think I know where to find her."  
They were about to plunge back into the crowd when a girl called loudly, "EVERYONE! LISTEN UP PLEASE! I'M HAVING THE BAND START PLAYING SOFT MUSIC NOW! I WANT TO SEE YOU COUPLES OUT THERE DANCING, OKAY?"  
"That's Princess Lady Serenity," Princess Saturn said. She was off, dodging through and around people and heading towards Princess Lady Serenity, Helios in hot pursuit.  
Finally, Princess Saturn broke from the crowd, a few minutes in front of Helios, as everyone pushed to the side to clear the dance floor. The bad started playing a soft, slow song and couples began to twirl around the dance floor.  
"Princess Lady Serenity!" she called, running up to her friend, "You'll never believe it! I found him!"  
"Him?" she whispered in shock, "you mean Helios? Where?!"  
Princess Saturn pointed behind her, saying, "He's coming. He was following me, but I guess I went a little too fast." Then, with regret, she saw the little quiver in her high and mighty friend. The little drop of fear turned into a puddle, a stream, a lake.  
Finally, Princess Lady Serenity had to sit in a chair because she was shaking so badly. A single tear shone on her face. "Princess, don't cry! It's all right. Helios is here! What will he think when he sees you with mascara running down your face? Cheer up! Let's go fetch him, okay?"  
Weakly, Princess Lady Serenity nodded. She allowed herself to be tugged into a standing position and dragged across the floor. She wiped the tear off her face, trying to save her mascara.  
"Um... would you like to dance now?"  
Princess Saturn turned and so did Princess Lady Serenity. Princess Lady Serenity made a face, but Princess Saturn smiled at Aaron. "I'd love to," but then, remembering her predicament, she declined, "But I have to help Princess Lady Serenity find someone she's looking for. Hey! You wouldn't have happened to see a young man, a little taller than you with light blue hair, golden mask and eyes, would you?"  
Princess Lady Serenity twisted Princess Saturn's arm, trying to quiet her, but it was too late. "Actually, now that you mention it, I did. It was the most peculiar thing. He was sitting on a chair, just staring out the window. He looked pretty miserable. He's your friend? He was right over by the moon arch."  
Princess Saturn's eye's twinkled as she replied, "He's Princess Lady Serenity's friend. Thank you so much! I'll be right back, and then we can have our dance, okay?"  
"Fine. See you!" As they moved toward the moon arch, Princess Lady Serenity was silent. She was so nervous.  
"Hello? Earth, or Saturn, to Princess Lady Serenity. Can you read me? H E L I O S is right over there, and you seem to not care."  
"Oh I do, Princess Saturn! I do! But, I'm so worried! What shall I say? I haven't seen him for so long, and now we have nothing in common."  
"Oh, just listen to your heart, you'll know what to say. Tell him how the Stallion Reve wouldn't come and about the dream you had. Look! Aaron was right! There's the Helios I met before!"   
The entire world seemed to spin and as if in slow motion, Princess Lady Serenity looked up. She saw the person that Princess Saturn was pointing to. Could it be?! Yes! Helios! She tried to run, but her legs dragged, like she was running through deep water, or maybe Jell-O.  
"Helios!" she tried to yell, but her voice came out in a whisper. He turned his head, though Princess Lady Serenity's voice couldn't possibly have reached him.  
He was wearing a shimmering golden mask, the same beautiful color as his eyes. The golden eyes widened and he stood up abruptly, staring at the young woman approaching him. He could scarcely believe it.   
Was it true then? Chibiusa, his Chibiusa, was at last the beautiful lady of her dreams? She was beautiful, whoever she was. He saw the moon symbol on her forehead, marking her only daughter to the queen. It was her!  
"Chibiusa? Is it you?"  
Finally, her legs were free to move. She raced towards him, and in a rush he caught her in his arms and pulled her close in a tight, warm embrace. They could have stayed like that for all of eternity, holding each other close in silent worship. But then Helios drew her to arms length away and studied her.  
"Are you really Chibiusa? Super Sailor Chibi Moon, friend to a flying white Pegasus with a golden horn?"  
"I was once that," she whispered to him, "A tiny, almost powerless girl, with beautiful dreams and a Pegasus friend. A cripple, who had the power to save the dreams of Earth."  
"But now...so different from my little friend Chibiusa! You finally achieved your dreams, huh?" he asked, twirling a soft lock of pink hair in his hand and searching her joyful crimison yes. 'They shine like a ruby. She must be Chibiusa.'  
Princess Lady Serenity smiled up at Helios, adoringly, and replied, "As soon as I returned home, I started to grow, the curse, I suppose you would call it, was gone. Now I'm 14 years old, but truly, I'm much older."  
Helios laughed. "I'm so happy for you. I missed you so much..."  
"Me too. But I thought of you every day, prayed I'd see you again."  
"Didn't I promise you I'd meet you again someday? Even though it's seven years later, I haven't broken that promise."  
Then, at the same moment, they chanted,  
"A Golden Vow Left Unbroken."  
"Stronger than gold. More like diamond," Helios joked.  
But Princess Lady Serenity stared into his eyes, full of happiness behind the mask, and said, "I like the sound of golden vows better, like your eyes."  
"My Chibiusa."  
"Pegasus."  
They both laughed. "Of course you're not a horse or Pegasus anymore than I'm a little girl. Princess Saturn said that..."  
"Princess Saturn? I think I met her earlier. I knocked her over and then she told me she'd show me where you were, but she ran off before I could find you."  
"Yeah," Princess Lady Serenity acknowledged, "She's right over there."  
She pointed to where Princess Saturn had been standing only a little while earlier. And then realized that she wasn't there anymore. "Well..."  
Helios pointed in a different direction. He was pointing to a couple slow dancing. "Princess Saturn and Aaron! I knew they would make the perfect couple! I still feel bad for playing that trick on him, we thought he was rude, but he turned out to be okay, although he still likes Saturn and not me, but it's okay..."  
With a smile, Helios quieted her. "That's her all right. They do make a great couple. We make an even better couple."   
He realized, too late, what he'd said and blushed. For a minute, they were both absolutely quiet, each lost in thought. Then, when the music started for a new song, Helios reached for Princess Lady Serenity's hand.  
She stared past the mask into his eyes as he asked, "I love this song. Do you want to dance?"  
She gripped his hand tightly. She had never imagined that in just one night, all her desperate dreams and little hopes would come true. For a moment, she thought that it was a dream, and soon she would wake up and Helios would be back in Elysion. But she griped her dream, and turned it into reality.  
"I'd love to dance."  
Helios gave a little chuckle. "In Elysion, there is no one to dance with, no grand parties or anything like that. I might not be that good at a waltz or what ever..."  
"I was trained and trained and trained. They tried to drill the waltz into my head, but I'm afraid I'm a terrible dancer. I just pretend. But I should love to dance with you anyways."  
Helios slipped a strong hand around her waist and held the other hand, the one in which he held Princess Lady Serenity's hand, up in the air a little.  
Suddenly, Princess Lady Serenity drew from her training the few details she could remember. Her other hand slid lightly onto his shoulder, and she tried to relax.  
But try as she might, she couldn't. She was actually dancing with Helios. That had been one of those hopes that had held her up through the past seven years. Finally, she got her wish.  
Helios felt so warm and full of life, his hand in hers was comforting to her. Her torn soul felt happy, at last, finally beginning to mend. Worries forgotten, she tried to remember what to do next.   
She tried awkwardly to make this a moment to remember. Helios smiled his encouragement. "Let me apologize ahead of time, for stepping all over your feet."  
And with light hearts, they began to dance.  
  
Part4  
  
Some how, the dainty, silver sandal clad feet knew every precise step of the waltz by quickly beating heart.  
The band played a soft, beautiful piece that Princess Lady Serenity sub-consciously recognized as "Moonlight Destiny," setting the almost magical mood.  
Perhaps there was magic in the grand hall that night. Who knows? If it wasn't magic that created the miracles that warm autumn eve, Princess Lady Serenity couldn't figure out what it was that brought worlds together like that.   
After just a second of the music and Helios, Princess Lady Serenity lost herself to the graceful, swaying dance. All that mattered in the universe was the shine in Helios's eyes, the quickened beating of her once again living heart.  
I think the world could have ended and she wouldn't have noticed. She'd have kept moving slowly to the music, held tight in her true love's arms.  
And if the music didn't stop, then she wouldn't either.  
But the music did stop eventually, to Princess Lady Serenity's disappointment. She dropped a curtsy as she had been taught, and Helios bowed deeply. She leaned her cheek lightly on his warm, comforting chest.  
Princess Lady Serenity just stood there for a moment, relishing the feeling she got being near Helios after so many years apart. How good it felt to her, to be safe and warm, beside her lover with no worries for once. Her heart fairly leaped with a sensation of joy.  
Again, she felt sorry to move away, but she knew she couldn't stay there all night. So she followed hesitantly when Helios gently tugged her hand and led her somewhere. She knew not where she was going, but trusted Helios to know the way, although he'd never been in the vast Crystal Palace before.  
Her high-heeled silver sandals made a soft click-click sound as she went down the hall. Princess Lady Serenity had no idea where they were going. The long hallways seemed to go on for all eternity. But that was fine by her.  
She was lost in thoughts of Helios and red roses and dancing, when the floor tilted up to greet her. But she didn't notice. She felt a far away pain in her arm. Like the pain was someone else's. She was lost in a dream world and all that mattered was then and there.  
At once she snapped out of the dreamy state and back into awareness. She felt slightly embarrassed that she'd relaxed so much and totally let go of reality. And she realized that the pain was Helios, grabbing her arm and keeping her upright, since she'd tripped.  
"Chibiusa? I mean Princess Lady Serenity. Are you okay?" Helios's eyes reflected kindness.  
She wanted to say something, so that she wouldn't seem totally nuts, but she couldn't say she was thinking about him. So instead she brought up another topic that lay, covered, close to her heart.  
"You know how we sent letters? And you said I might call you in the Stallion Reve and talk to you?"  
"Yes," he answered, taking her hand again and beginning to walk once more.  
"But it didn't work. I tried, I begged the moonlight to aid my dreams and help to produce the Stallion Reve, but nothing happened." Princess Lady Serenity waited for his answer, before telling him about the dream that followed.  
"I know. I sensed you calling, but nothing happened. I couldn't produce it... This is because of the evil..."  
She sensed his worry and gently urged, "The evil... tell me about it... who, or what is the evil that worries you?"  
His face fell into shadows as he continued, "I think...I'm not sure, but I have a feeling...that she is back. Coming to this world of light. For revenge. On you and me."  
Princess Lady Serenity still followed him through the crystal palace, faithfully, although she knew not where they were going. Suddenly she felt a rush of cool air hit her face. Soberly, she finished, "Queen Nehalania, ruler of the darkness inside the dead moon."  
After Helios nodded sadly, she realized that the cool air wasn't a chill up her spine, but real night air. They were outside, she found, by looking around in amazement.  
A silver full moon shone high in the night sky, like a nighttime traveler. It's light gave the land around them a haunting look, and made shadows grow everywhere.  
At once, she recognized the center courtyard, one of the only places in the crystal palace open to the outside, a place where Princess Lady Serenity felt safe and free.  
"This is the palace courtyard," she informed Helios.  
"I know. This is where I arrived here from Elysion."  
Princess Lady Serenity nodded. The gentle breeze blew across her face and tossed her hair around. Then all of a sudden, the meaning of Helios's words hit her.  
"What do you mean?" she almost shouted, "There is no way to Elysion from here. You arrived in the front, at the gate, I told you, this I a courtyard, my rose garden."  
She gestured, more relaxed to the beautiful roses growing everywhere. All shades of red, pink, white, even yellow grew in beautiful formations. She had planted and cared for each flower, carefully trimming the flowers to grow in delicate swirls, graceful circles and different patterns.  
"See this flower?" Princess Lady Serenity knelt beside a yellow rose struggling to cling to life, "I transplanted it yesterday to complete this sun formation. There is a space inside where I go sometimes and sit, the flowers are so relaxing... Oh, how silly I must sound! Never mind!"  
But Helios ignored the 'never mind' part and led her into the center of the sun formation of yellow roses, entering by stepping over the rose bushes.  
"Helios, never mind... I was just...we should go back...my mom and Princess Saturn..."  
But he paid no mind, if he heard her at all. When they were finally standing in the center, he stood there for a moment.  
"Close your pretty eyes, Princess Lady Serenity," he ordered, "and imagine Elysion."  
"Helios..." she argued.  
"Do it."  
Feeling foolish, Princess Lady Serenity closed her eyes. She thought about Elysion, as she had seen it in her dreams.   
Lush fields like emerald carpets lay thick on the ground, trimmed with roses and other flowers of different colors. The sky was sapphire blue, and the sun shone like Helios's eyes.  
Crystal clear rivers crossed the countryside and made gorgeous waterfalls every now and then. And in the center of Elysion stood a great palace, made of marble stone with gold and jewels for decoration. The palace where Helios lived, along with the other people who lived and served in Elysion.  
After standing and imagining the beautiful scene for a moment or two, she heard Helios say, "Okay. Open your eyes now and look. We are here!"  
Here? Where? She opened her eyes as she was instructed. And couldn't believe what she saw. She blinked her eyes, but the vision wouldn't go away.  
"Are we...we're in Elysion!" she gasped with amazement. Everything was the same and yet different at once.  
They were still in a rose garden, unlike any garden she'd ever seen! The floor was carpeted in colored roses, forming the planets, stars, clouds, rainbows and an exact replica of the yellow sun formation they'd been standing in at the Crystal Palace.  
"Yes, this is a garden in Elysion. The sun formation stands for light and Elysion, and is a teleportation place between Elysion and the Earth, so I can visit you now."  
"You mean, you made this?" She couldn't believe that there was a teleportation place in her own garden!  
"The Menards planted the flowers. They are almost like servants, only they have a higher rank. But then I added my power to make it a teleport station."  
Princess Lady Serenity's mind reeled. Menards, teleporting, Elysion, Helios...and her dream... Her dream. She had to tell him. But first... A thought clouded her brain.  
"Then...you can visit Earth? And..." she trailed off, embarrassed to say what was on her mind. But with a burst of courage, she blurted, "And I can visit Elysion?"  
Helios smiled warmly. "Of course you can come here, you can use my teleporting magic because we are so much alike and besides... I won't be able to visit you on Earth because I have to stay in Elysion to do my job. But you can go where ever you want and you are always welcome in Elysion because your heart is pure and you have beautiful dreams."  
"Thank you! Oh Helios, thank you so much! For the compliment and for the teleport magic! You have no idea how long I've been wondering if there was a way to visit Elysion..."  
Helios interrupted Princess Lady Serenity's out burst by softly saying, "Seven long years. The entire time we were apart, your soul felt incomplete, like the vital light that had begun to shine was covered in shadows and your heart was torn in two."  
With a gasp, Princess Lady Serenity demanded, a little fearful, but also embarrassed, "What?! How did you know, word for word what I've been feeling for the past seven years of my life?"  
"I've felt it too. The past seven years...have been the been the worst...and the best of my life." Princess Lady Serenity nodded, so he continued. "I've been miserable and lonely without you...But the insane hope, the memories of our friendship held me through. And the hope that I'd see you again...took over. It became my dream and everything else became irrelevant. "  
"What about your job. I didn't give up my role as Princess, you didn't neglect your job...did you?"  
"Oh, no Princess Lady Serenity! I guarded the dreams of Earth's people, and wished your dreams come true."  
Princess Lady Serenity's eyes shined. "As soon as I returned to the future, I started to grow...did you do that?"  
Helios smiled again. "I like to think so, but not really. I think that you were never really cursed. I think you were blessed. As a princess you life should have been easier than everyone else's, since there was peace when you were born. So I believe, to make things fair, someone, I have no idea who, cast the spell that didn't allow you to grow; they wanted you to earn the beauty you now possess.  
With all the fighting that broke out, you have had more than your fair share of hardship already. Finally, you have earned adulthood, and you are a beautiful young woman. I like to think I helped you achieve your dreams, but all I did was fly around and activate the Moon Kaleidoscope."  
Princess Lady Serenity was sure she would cry. She wasn't sure if it was from sorrow or joy. "You did so much more than that! You've been a loyal friend forever, and for no reason. I told my dad...that you were the only one to see a warrior inside a weak crippled girl...and it was true."  
Helios whispered, "You are a warrior. But not the right one."  
Princess Lady Serenity's head shot up. "Huh?"  
"You remember the chosen maiden I was looking for? I still need her. All of mankind needs her. Of course, you'll always be my maiden. But you're not the chosen maiden who can free the golden crystal and control it's power the best."  
"The chosen maiden..." Princess Lady Serenity trailed, "A princess yet a soldier protected by moonlight with a beautiful dream, the chosen maiden who holds the crystal that shall melt the seal of the golden crystal... Helios! I know who she is!!!"  
His eyes widened and reflected surprise. Almost obsessed, her grabbed her shoulders tightly. "Princess Lady Serenity! Are you serious? Who is she? Where can we find her?"  
Princess Lady Serenity was about to reply when she realized, she didn't know who the chosen maiden actually was!  
"Well? Who is she?" Helios seemed impatient.  
"I...don't really know..."  
"You said you knew who she was! Don't fool around! This is serious!"  
"No, wait! Helios, I wasn't kidding! I know who she is...I just don't know her name..." Princess Lady Serenity bit her lip, hoping she hadn't made him mad.  
"How can you how she is without knowing her name?" Helios sounded doubtful, but he let her continue.  
"I saw her in a dream. I can describe it to you...I knew it was her..."  
His interest was aught, and Helios nodded curtly.  
"When I called the Stallion Reve and it didn't come, I just I fainted... And I dreamed...  
The sky was dark as coal, and the moon was gone. I was standing there, but I couldn't see myself, like, I was actually there. And so was Nehalania... She was raging...about the golden crystal...and revenge...I thought she was talking to me, but her back was turned. When she turned to face me... I saw you were there. She was holding you...in the palm of her hand. I screamed, "Helios!"  
And at the same moment, another voice, the same as mine called your name too. But when I turned around, no one was there."  
Helios looked...startled. "So you know for sure that she sounds like you?"  
"Yes. That is all I know, but that I know for certain." Princess Lady Serenity felt foolish, yet she knew Helios would believe in her dreams.  
He made a face. "Okay. If you're sure...we'll keep looking..."  
Princess Lady Serenity felt a flash of unexpected rage. She spat, "Why is the chosen maiden so important to you anyway? That was years ago, she's irrelevant, the Earth is safe."  
Helios sighed a little. "I told you...I sense the evil returning...for revenge on us."  
"Why is Nehalania so mad at me and you? What about all the other people of Earth; why isn't she mad at them?" Princess Lady Serenity paused. "And how is she going to break free of the mirror? Where is the mirror?"  
"Nehalania hates all of the dreamers of Earth, but us especially, because we saved Earth the first time. I don't know how she'll break free of the mirror or where, but I know she will soon, and we have to be ready.'  
Princess Lady Serenity hung her head. This was just too much to absorb. Maybe if she closed her eye's she'd wake up and the predictions would fade as part of a horrible nightmare.  
But of course when she opened her eyes, she was still in Elysion with Helios. "Oh Helios." She looked up at him, her quivering gaze met his. His eyes held...strength...and fear.  
"Can you show me a little of Elysion? Before I go home? Please?"  
"Of course, Princess Lady Serenity. I know that what I have told you sounds so hopeless, but fear not, we are stronger than this evil."  
She followed him out of the garden and into another, larger room. "This is the main hall of the palace of Elysion. Much smaller than yours because we don't have so many people."  
"It's beautiful, " Princess Lady Serenity commented.  
The table was cherry wood and polished. A white lace tablecloth and silver candelabra were the only things on it. It was beautiful, but the room was totally empty.   
"Everyone's asleep, I think, so try to be quiet so you don't wake them up, okay? We get really cranky if someone wakes us up, " Helios warned with a slight laugh.  
Princess Lady Serenity smiled as Helios led her out a door and into a smaller version of her own hallways at home.  
The next few doors were people's rooms, Helios told Princess Lady Serenity. So of course they didn't enter, it was past 10:00 o'clock at night.  
Helios pointed out a shrine of some sort and a dining room. They passed an adjacent hallway, which Helios explained was the kitchen and where the cooks lived.  
There were only two more hallways. One was to a great library and at the end was a door to the outside. The other held three rooms and then Helios's work place, where they protected dreams.  
One of the rooms on the last hall was Helios's. The second one. At first, Princess Lady Serenity didn't know this, so she was somewhat scared he'd anger the room's owner when he opened the door.  
"Helios!" she warned. But to late, he was already in the room, and motioning to her.  
"Come on in. It is safe. This is my room."  
Then it hit her in the head. Oh yeah, duh, Helios has a room too. She felt silly at her caution. Even if it were someone's room, this was Elysion, and she was Moon Princess, that stood for something.  
She followed him into the room. And was amazed. It was as small as her room, if not smaller, and just as empty yet tidy.  
Well her room wasn't tidy, Princess Lady Serenity and Princess Saturn had left the mess they'd made getting ready just sitting there. But normally, when it was clear, it looked like his room.  
So Princess Lady Serenity told him so. "This looks just like my room! Except...I have a huge mirror on the wall in my room...and a secret..."  
Helios stared. "A secret?"  
Princess Lady Serenity nodded, suddenly bashful. "You can keep a secret, right?"  
"Of course. As long as it's a good secret," Helios replied.  
"Oh, it's good. You see...Behind the mirror is a door...and it's locked. Only I have a key." Princess Lady Serenity reached to her neck where the key hung without looking down. When she didn't feel it, she stopped talking and looked.  
"Oh no! My key!" Helios clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Princess! Please be quiet!" he whispered urgently. He was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.   
"Sorry," she whispered, "But I lost my key to the door. Inside is a secret staircase that leads to my special room in the tower. The only one who knows about it besides me and Diana, and now you is Princess Saturn, and her friend Aaron."  
He took his hand away as she started to whisper. As Princess Lady Serenity listened to what she'd said, she realized, "Oh! Princess Saturn must have it! That's okay, she'll keep it safe 'til I get back."  
"Come on, " Helios whispered, taking Princess Lady Serenity's hand confidently, "Let me show you the place where I work before you go home."  
And they left the little white room with its blue carpet and single, lace-curtained window. They continued to the end of the hall. There, there was the biggest room yet.  
It looked like an indoor garden. Little fake rivers and waterfalls, grass growing on the floor. "It's so pretty! What do you do all day? Sit here and look at it all?"  
Helios pointed to one side of the room. There were chairs, all around a table with computers. "We work a those and scan the planet's surface and the surfaces of other planets in the solar system for any possible danger. Also, we basically sit here, waiting in case there is danger, almost like reserve warriors, waiting to protect dreams and the prince, well, king."  
Princess Lady Serenity commented, "Seems very boring, but it could be worse, I guess. But what do you do?"  
Helios responded, "I'm in charge of the 'troops' basically. I'm a priest, so I pray for the dreams, and I make most of the big decisions. Like, if we should sent more of the people to look for the chosen maiden, or leave things the way they are incase of an attack."  
"Do you really think there will be an attack, Helios?" She couldn't help asking the question.   
"I don't know. Maybe. I think that some evil is coming. But I don't think that they'll be a problem for a while, at least a couple more months. But we have to be ready, just in case."  
Princess Lady Serenity nodded, although she wasn't sure what she believed. All that she knew came from Helios's letter and the strange dream... She tugged Helios over to a bench conveniently placed near a mini waterfall.  
She sat down and he took the hint and sat down next to her. They sat almost awkwardly for a few minutes, each lost in thought.  
Princess Lady Serenity was still confused about all that had happened in the past few days. She sighed. Thinking didn't seem to help, it just confused her more. She looked over the back of the bench, at the clear, cool water as it ran through the area.  
"What is the water and grass and stuff for?" she whispered, not really caring.  
"It gives up something to do while we wait here. Plus, it's relaxing and beautiful. It's nice to know that we made life, even if it's just a flower."  
"That's nice, " she commented, still paying half attention, caught up in the enchanting flow of the water, "Like you're the mother of what you create. Well, father. I feel that way sometimes when I work in the garden. Like...I made a difference, I gave something life...strange..."  
Princess Lady Serenity's voice trailed off as the water caught her up in it's swirling. She began to feel dizzy...  
"What are your dreams, now that you've finally grown up?"  
"Huh?" Princess Lady Serenity shot up next to him, the water forgotten. "My dreams...were always to grow up...and then to find love...one day raise a family...I still have a long way to go..."  
She felt her cheeks flame. She was usually never so easily embarrassed, but her dreams were mostly about Helios. Helios's eyes shined. "That's a noble dream. I hope someday it will come true too. But I'm sure that it will, you're able to make your dreams come true because you never give them up."  
Princess Lady Serenity couldn't tell if he knew 'love' meant him or not. For a second they were silent, but Princess Lady Serenity laughed and said, "I hope they come true too. So, what are your dreams, Helios? You never told me."  
He hesitated as if he was afraid to share his dreams, but finally he whispered, "Well, I've always wanted to be successful at guarding Elysion, but that's a job, not a dream. I was always lonely. So I guess my dream has always been almost the same as yours, to someday fall in love and have a family. But...it may never happen, because I'm stuck in Elysion for all of my life. Not that I don't like my job, I love it, but...I don't get to meet new people."  
Princess Lady Serenity was almost shocked. They shared the same dream. She smiled and said, with her whole heart, "If you didn't have your job, you wouldn't have met me. And then the world would have been taken over by Queen Nehalania. And my dreams would never come true. You're job is very important."  
It was Helios's turn to blush, and Princess Lady Serenity giggled softly at the way his cheeks turned bright red. "You look silly when you do that, Helios!"  
Helios laughed a little too. "I'm glad I have my job. I like protecting people's dreams and I wouldn't have met you. I guess I do get to meet people, why, I have a friend who is princess of the moon!"  
"Friends are people you can trust forever. Yes, we are friends. But...I think...we're much more..." Princess Lady Serenity surprised herself with her own bluntness.  
"Yes. Much more..." Helios seemed to agree, that he too cared for Princess Lady Serenity as more than just a friend. But he didn't want to say it in case...  
Princess Lady Serenity leaned over to lean her head against his shoulder. He seemed surprised, but pleased. She closed her eyes, resting for a moment. She couldn't believe all that had happened that night...She must have been more tiered than she thought, for she soon fell into a deep, troubled sleep...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
(In her dream/vision)  
Darkness. The first thing Princess Lady Serenity was aware of was the total, complete darkness all around her. Consuming the pure light was the darkness. The darkness was evil...  
"Where did the moon go?" she tried to ask, but her voice wouldn't work. Then she saw...the source of the darkness...  
Princess Lady Serenity could see the silhouette of a woman. Her hair was black. Her eyes glowed an evil red color. And on her forehead was the mark that Princess Lady Serenity, no Super Sailor Chibi Moon, knew all too well. The three dark, upside down crescent moons, symbol of the queen of the Dead Moon, Queen Nehalania.  
She tried to scream, but she could make no noise. The silhouette turned into the dark queen herself, and Princess Lady Serenity knew she was right. Queen Nehalania was standing there.  
Her voice returned in a rush and she cried, "Queen Nehalania! I sealed you away! In the mirror before I was born! You're gone! What are you doing in the palace of light, the Crystal Palace?"  
Queen Nehalania ignored the princess's questions. She was absorbed in something she held clutched in her hand. "The Golden Crystal of light and dreams! WHERE IS IT?! IT SHALL BE MINE!!!" Her voice was as icy cold as Princess Lady Serenity remembered it. Then she saw who the queen was yelling at.  
"HELIOS!"  
"HELIOS!"  
At the same moment, one other voice yelled the name. Someone with seemingly the same voice as Princess Lady Serenity called out in pain and fear. She turned around to see who would call out to Helios with her voice at the same time as her. And saw a glimpse of someone.  
Just before the person disappeared, Princess Lady Serenity was staring into the somehow familiar golden eyes of a thin blond girl, perhaps 13, that she'd never seen before in her life, yet so familiar and dear, it shocked Princess Lady Serenity deep inside. And then, the girl disappeared without leaving so much as a trace.  
"The chosen maiden! Princess...only when she is released will this world be safe! Find her!"  
"HELIOS!"  
"HELIOS!"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"HELIOS!" Princess Lady Serenity screamed for the third time. She sub-consciously felt a strong hand gripping hers give a squeeze.  
Warmth flowed back into her body and Princess Lady Serenity struggled to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt as heavy as gold.  
When, finally, she was able to see again, Princess Lady Serenity was terrified. She bolted upright on the wooden bench where she had been laid out as she slept.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs upon seeing the two strangers above her. While she was screaming, she scooted to the back of the bench with fear, trying to get away.  
"WHERE IS..." she managed to wail, before dissolving into tears.  
Both of the women standing above her looked on in pity. They each had black hair and eyes, and wore a long, white, sleeveless dress.  
"Helios, " finished one of them, kindly, "Is right there. She pointed to a place behind Princess Lady Serenity. But before she could turn around and look, the other grabbed her arm.  
"Please, could you try to be quiet? The others are still sleeping," requested the woman, with a smile.  
She removed her arm and Princess Lady Serenity looked behind her. There was Helios, beaming and clutching her hand. Unexpectedly, she gave a cry of joy and threw her arms around his neck, still sobbing.  
He hugged her back lovingly and unashamed as she clung to him, sobbing. " You fell asleep and started screeming! Pretty bad dream?" he guessed in a slightly shaky voice.  
"Horrible, "Princess Lady Serenity declared, "You were there...only you were...and Nehalania...but then the chosen maiden. The chosen maiden!"  
All of a sudden, she realized that the dream she'd just had was the exact same nightmare she'd had before. Only this time, she saw the chosen maiden...  
"Helios, I saw her this time. The chosen maiden was in my dream...so...beautiful, but...so...so..." She just couldn't find words to describe the strange feeling she'd felt being near the girl who she was sure was the chosen maiden, although she'd never seen the disturbingly familiar girl before.  
Helios abruptly pulled away from her and stared long and hard into her eyes, searching for any trace of a lie. He found none. "I can tell you're not lying...you are sure you know who she is...I should call a council..."  
"In the morning, silly, I need at least some beauty sleep," Princess Lady Serenity joked affectionately, still standing close to Helios. Then more seriously, she added, "It was so weird...the same exact dream as before, every detail. But then after she called your name, I turned around and saw her. Last time, no one was there. I'm sure I'd recognize her, but..."  
Helios and the two young women, Princess Lady Serenity realized they were menards, (high ranking servants in Elysion), stared at her.  
Princess Lady Serenity sighed and explained, "I still don't know what her name is, but I know what she looks like...I did see her."  
A little impatiently, Helios snapped, "Well, then what does she look like, Princess?"  
Princess Lady Serenity ignored, or tried to ignore, the tone to Helios's voice. She took a deep breath and answered, "What does she look like? The sun. The chosen maiden looks like the sun."  
The on-lookers murmured. At the same time, Helios and the menards said, "The sun stands for light and dreams. Elysion guards dreams and the chosen maiden protects Elysion and dreams with the golden crystal. Indirectly, the sun represents the chosen maiden, there fore the girl you saw must be the chosen one."  
Princess Lady Serenity nodded weakly. Somehow, she had almost refused to believe the dreams were real, like a desperate hope that what she'd seen wouldn't come true. And now it very well might. The chosen maiden, Helios, Nehalania, herself...and the mirror...  
More gently than before, Helios coaxed, "What does she really look like? Hair color, eye color, age and so on."  
"Loose golden blond hair to her waist, thin, about 13 years old and eyes... they are a beautiful gold like the sun itself, and they reflect it's light, making them look even more like the sun."  
"Anything else? Height? Clothes?" Helios, obviously.  
Princess Lady Serenity strained her mind before replying, "Um...it's really weird, but she's exactly my height. I...can't quite remember what she was wearing, sorry."  
Helios nodded. The portrayal sounded reasonable to him. Another thing troubled his mind, though. "Princess. Is there anyone you think she could be? She could be hidden, the person might not know who she really is. Or, maybe the person she reminds you of isn't in fact the chosen maiden, but related to her."  
"No." Princess Lady Serenity couldn't trust herself to say another word. It's not that she was lying, but...the person the chosen maiden reminded her of...didn't exactly...exist? She couldn't really tell him who she thought it was. But she felt horrible, anyways.  
And Helios knew, he knew she was lying. Desperately, he pleaded, "Princess Lady Serenity, this is important. Are you sure you don't know who she is? Please tell me if you do...is there anything else that might help us find her, or Nehalania?"  
All of a sudden, a picture of the mirror in her room popped up in her head. It was almost identical to Nehalania's. But she refused to believe that the queen of darkness lived so close to her. And what would Helios think if she told him that she thought Nehalania's mirror might be in her own room?  
Feeling horrible, Princess Lady Serenity refused to look at Helios. "I know..." there was a long pause that seemed to eat up eternity, "Nothing more."   
The lie felt heavy in her mouth, and her words, although painfully clear, were whispered softly. There was another long pause. Neither Helios nor Princess Lady Serenity dared to look at the other.  
Finally, Princess Lady Serenity dragged her eyes up to look at Helios. As if on cue, he raised his eyes at the same moment. For a moment, they were lost in each other's eyes. Then Helios's eyes turned cold, having read the guilt in Princess Lady Serenity's.   
"I thought..." he decided not to finish the sentence. Princess Lay Serenity knew he had caught her in a lie. But she also knew that he was aware that there was mo proof, and...he didn't know what she did. He didn't know what she should have said to tell the truth.  
Princess lady Serenity could tell he was disappointed in her. He knew she was lying. Knew he was furious, and...confused as she was...?   
Was it possible that he was as unsure of what to say as she? Did he also think that anything he said could jeopardize their friendship?  
His golden eyes. They'd lost their sparkle. The shining sun she'd always found there was gone, replaced by an emotion she could not name. Fear, confusion, love and hate, all at once.  
In less than an hour, she had lost...everything she'd dreamed of. Her best friend now hated her and didn't trust her. She'd lost the one truth she had always had. And that scared her. More than Queen Nehalania herself, the fact that she no longer could trust her best friend in the universe scared her.  
Tears began to form in her eyes. NO! NO! Princess Lady Serenity could not let herself cry! It was the last thing she had going for her, her pride. But she couldn't help it, couldn't hide it.  
Helios noticed the tears running down Princess Lady Serenity's face. He opened his arms and gathered her in them.  
For a long while, she just stood there and cried. The menards left them alone and went to bed. "Helios, " Princess Lady Serenity whispered, "I'd scared. This can't happen again. She can't come back. What if...I'm not strong enough?"  
"We'll win. Didn't your mother teach you, the power of love and dreams is stronger than any evil?" Helios smiled faintly, but he seemed scared a little too.  
"Promise me, " she continued, "No matter what happens, we'll always be the same. I know...we'll go through...hell three times over before this is done, but I need to know, no matter what, I'll never lose you."  
"Of course." Helios pledged his love without hesitation. "We've been through it before, but we came out alive."  
"Yes..." Princess Lady serenity replied, "But just barley. We might not be so luck this time."  
"This time we'll have the chosen maiden." Princess Lady Serenity knew, beyond any doubt, that the chosen maiden wouldn't be of any help. Nehalania would come and destroy everything. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.  
"Helios...we might not survive our war, be some day, some where, Nehalania will be stopped, once and for all."  
He gave an unexpected laugh. "I don't know why you think that, but enough with all the solemn stuff. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let's be happy, okay?"  
With relief, Princess Lady Serenity dumped that load, at least for a little while, off her shoulders. She smiled. Then all of a sudden, she remembered. "Oh my god! Helios, what time is it?! The party...it's over...and my mom will be frantic!"  
"It's 1 am. I guess you're right...your mom will be ripping her hair out. Go home now, and get a good rest. Listen...could you come back tomorrow at noon? I'm going to call a council about the chosen maiden, and I want you to be there..."   
"Sure. One problem...how do I get back and how do I get here?" Princess Lady Serenity was amazed that they had been able to teleport to Elysion like that.  
"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to explain. You have to be in the sun formation of roses in either your garden or Elysion's. If you are in your garden, close your eyes and think of Elysion, and you'll be here. If you're in Elysion's garden, think of the Crystal Palace, and you'll go there."  
Princess Lady Serenity took a moment to absorb it. "Cool!" She exclaimed a moment later with a laugh. "So...I'll come here tomorrow at noon. So...see you then...?" Princess Lady Serenity was unbelievably awkward.   
Helios could tell, and so was he. But he hid it well. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon. Thank you for giving me one of the most...exciting nights in a long time."  
With fake ease, he leaned over and gave Princess Lady Serenity a quick good-bye kiss.  
Princess Lady Serenity didn't know what to do. Finally, she let her heart take over and kissed him back, enjoying the feeling, so unfamiliar, but perfectly right.  
It wasn't a deep, no-time-for-breathing kiss, just a friendly, and very awkward display of affection.  
After just a few moments, they parted, Princess Lady Serenity blushing. Her smile lit up her face, and she was walking on air, for it was only the third kiss they'd shared, but it felt so right, just like the others, that nothing could hold her down.  
Well, maybe one thing, she thought as she moved away and waved. The lie. She couldn't believe that Helios had forgiven her. But he had. And Princess Lady Serenity felt horrible. She couldn't have told him...but she shouldn't have lied.   
Her conscience was shattered, and one of her deepest faiths in ruin, but she push it aside to heal, vowing not to lie to Helios ever again. They were just to good of a match to break up with stupid lies. She pushed her mind to imagine the kiss, the so right feeling of Helios's lips brushing hers.  
She reached the garden, as beautiful as ever in the moonlight. The roses and other flowers looked like sleeping soldiers. She stepped into the sun formation of yellow roses.  
Automatically, her eyes closed and she thought desperately of home. Of the garden, her room, the secret room, her friends, and even how mad her mom would be.  
A shiver up he spine forced her eyes open, and she recognized her own garden.  
The cool night air was getting to her, so she quickly walked inside. Not up to facing her mom that night, she headed directly for her room.  
As soon as she got there, she threw on a nightgown and jumped under the covers of her familiar, warm bed. Pictures of that night repeated themselves in her head until she fell, exhausted inside and out, into a deep sleep.  
  
Part5  
  
Princess Lady Serenity slept soundly that night, somehow able to lose her fears in sleep at least. Her dreams were sweet and untroubled by problems of the present and future. Instead, she dreamed of the past. Sweet memories of long ago filled her head...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
(In her dream/memory)  
Some where in the background a soft, beautiful music played. And instead of the horrible darkness that Princess Lady Serenity was growing used to, the normal sky was illuminated by a familiar crescent moon.  
The air was light and cool, not cold but not humid, and sweet. Princess Lady Serenity imagined that if she could take a bite, it would taste like honey, or maybe candy.  
And somehow, magically, Princess Lady Serenity was floating through it. Only she wasn't Princess Lady Serenity. She still had pink hair and red eyes like normal, but she was only the size she was at age seven, the way she'd been trapped for so many years.  
Plus, instead of wearing the pajamas she'd been wearing seconds ago, she was wearing a much smaller version of the moon princess dress she wore before getting her new dress. She was still Princess Small Lady Serenity.  
She floated gently through the night air. For some reason, she had no idea why, she raised one leg and pointed the other downward. She raised one arm high over her head, and crossed the other one behind it. Just a few seconds later, she landed on thick green grass she recognized as Elysion's.  
Across from the miniature princess was a breath taking sight. A white horse with light blue hair and golden eyes that shined like the sun it self, a familiar color by now. Only it also had a long golden horn and strong white wings. Of course she recognized him. He was her friend, Pegasus, another form of Helios.  
Somehow, they both knew that there was an unspoken invitation between them. Helios the Pegasus wanted Princess Lady Serenity/Princess Small Lady Serenity to ride on his back and go flying with him.   
And they both knew, somehow, although she didn't say anything, that she would love to go flying with him. Perhaps it was an unspoken language, or maybe they could sense what the other was thinking. Anyways, they knew they were going flying, to free their weary souls for a time.   
When she tried to recall how to move her small body and actually do it, she was sure she would trip and fall. But, amazingly, Princess Lady Serenity/Princess Small Lady Serenity floated over the grass gracefully. In this manner, she reached him in no time. As gently as possible, she climbed on his back, careful not to hurt her friend.  
After she was settled, Pegasus/Helios started to trot off. His gait quickened into a canter, and then pushed of the ground. His wings flapped and pulled them up. They were soaring after a few minutes, and they broke through the clouds.  
It was astonishing to Princess Lady Serenity/Princess Small Lady Serenity. They seemed to walk upon the clouds, until they rose higher. All of a sudden, a huge flock of beautiful birds shot at them, Princess Lady Serenity/Princess Small Lady Serenity screamed as they passed.  
"Don't worry," Helios/Pegasus told her, "They are just admiring your wings."  
At first she was confused. But then she noticed that a pair of white wings had grown on her back, just like Pegasus's. She tried to make them move. There was a small part of her brain that controlled the wings, so she focused her mind on making them flap.  
All of a sudden, she felt herself being lifted off of Pegasus/Helios's back. She gasped. It took her a minute to figure out that it was her, her wings worked! Then she felt giddy with joy a laugh escaped her lips. Flying free, all her troubles were gone.  
Of course, all good things must come to an end. Princess Lady Serenity/Princess Small Lady Serenity had no idea how long they flew like that. But when they were forced to land, her heart was light.   
The dream was just what she needed to help her forget. Flying with Pegasus/Helios and feeling the wind in her face, the moon on her back and her heart practically jumping out of her chest. And it was all exactly like a dream she'd had the last time Nehalania had threatened them.  
That was back when she was still small. Yet the dreams were exactly identical. Except for the end. Last time, she had simply woken up. But this time, Pegasus turned into Helios.  
He stood there and the look on his face wiped away all the joy Princess Lady Serenity had felt. She was Princess Lady Serenity again, in her new ball dress, and Helios was there as she had seen him that night, only neither of them wore masks.  
"Helios? What are you doing here? The dream is supposed to end." Princess Lady Serenity was confused, and scared. Helios must have bad news.  
"Princess...Princess Lady Serenity...we ...our only chance lies in finding the chosen maiden."  
His words burned a hole in her heart. Only chance? For survival? "I know. But...how can I find her? I...don't think she exists."  
Helios sighed. "You know who she is, in your heart right now, you know."  
"I..." she wasn't sure what he was talking about. Well...She had an idea...a far out crazy idea...a hope or dream...but...no!   
"No! Helios! I don't know who she is." She was so confused.  
"Our only hope is the chosen maiden. With out her...we and this time will cease to exist." Cease to exist! That much was up at stake?  
Nehalania was coming back. And there was no way to stop her. "We may not survive this war, Helios, "she whispered in her dream, "But some where, some time, she will be stopped and the dreams of Earth's people will be safe."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
All of a sudden, a shrill scream shook Princess Lady Serenity awake. "OH MY GOD!!! NEO QUEEN SERENITY!! I FOUND THE PRINCESS!! SHE'S OKAY, AND SLEEPING IN HER ROOM!! PRINCESS LADY SERENITY WHAT ON EARTH?!"  
Princess Lady Serenity was sure that her eardrums were broken. She looked meekly up and saw Princess Saturn practically sitting on her lap.  
"WHERE WERE YOU?!" screamed Princess Saturn.   
"RIGHT HERE!" Princess Lady Serenity screamed back, although it was a lie and she knew it. As if she was going to tell Princess Saturn where she had been. At least not with her mother on the way!   
Quickly seeing that her friend knew her better, she shot her a silent look that said, 'I know you don't believe that. I swear I'll explain everything to you later, but go along with what ever I say to my mom, she'll kill me if she knows where I've been.'  
Princess Saturn's mouth made a little 'o' as she realized what Princess Lady Serenity meant. "Gocha, " she whispered and nodded, just as Princess Lady Serenity's mother (Neo Queen Serenity) and the planet Princesses, all 7 of them, burst into the room out of breath.  
"OHPRINCESSLADYSERENITY!" her mom yelled. She grabbed her and gave her a big hug.   
"Moooooommmmm!" Princess Lady Serenity whined. She wriggled and pouted. Neo Queen Serenity gave a little laugh, then pulled away.  
"I was so worried! I'm sorry I must have totally embarrassed you. But, where were you, sweetie? I looked all over."  
Princess Lady Serenity knew that to many lies would pile up, but she couldn't let her mom know she'd been in Elysion, or she'd never get back there.  
"Here. I was right here all along."  
Neo Queen Serenity considered. "Well...no one actually cheeked this room...so I guess you could have been in here...But didn't you hear us yelling?"  
Princess Lady Serenity shook her head sincerely. It was the truth, she didn't here them.  
"What on Earth possessed you to come in here?" It was Princess Pluto.  
"Well...I had a headache at the masquerade party...I guess my mask was to tight or something, so after a couple of dances, I came back here to rest..."  
"DID YOU DANCE WITH HELIOS?!" Princess Lady Serenity sighed. Her mom had forgotten to cheek her room, and forgot she'd ever been lost over the subject of love. Perhaps her mom's meatball-head-ness would save her.  
Princess Venus joined Neo Queen Serenity. "DID YAH?"  
Princess Lady Serenity sighed again and blushed a little. "Of course I did, we danced the 'Moonlight Destiny.' Now will you get off my back?!"  
They 'ohhhhhed' and Princess Lady Serenity growled at them. "Seriously, though, the 'Moonlight Destiny is a waaaayyy romantic song, the best one they played. Mamo-chan and I danced to it."  
Everyone gave Neo Queen Serenity an exaggerated sigh. Her favorite things to do were still 1) eat 2) sleep 3) brag about Mamoru/nicknamed Mamo-chan (King Endymion) 4) talk about love and 5) pick on Chibiusa/Princess Lady Serenity.  
Neo Queen Serenity pretended to sob, and the others turned back to Princess Lady Serenity and started embarrassing her again.  
"So, what was it like?" asked Princess Mars, a twinkle in her eye.  
"Uh..." Princess Lady Serenity was totally embarrassed, and her cheeks were red. "Great. He said he was going to step on my feet, but he didn't. Haha." She laughed when she was embarrassed.  
"Well that's good," commented Princess Uranus with a smirk.  
"So, are you going to get serious about him? Is her like, your boyfriend?" Princess Lady Serenity couldn't believe Princess Venus's rudeness.   
"Isn't that just a little personal? But, if you have to know..."  
"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to..." offered Princess Neptune.   
Princess Venus cut in, "Sure she does!"  
"You two stop it, let Princess Lady Serenity tell us if she wants to." Broke in Princess Mercury who, until now had been silent.  
They all looked to Princess Lady Serenity. "Well...Yes I do like Helios...but you DON'T NEED TO TELL THE ENTIRE KINGDOM THAT!!!"  
They all laughed. Princess Saturn, anxious to hear the real story, exclaimed, "Well we found the princess, now you can all leave, she has to get ready, it's already 11:30."  
"ELEVEN THIRTY!" Princess Lady Serenity exclaimed after the others had obediently filed out, all except for Princess Saturn. "I HAVE TO BEIN ELYSION IN HALF AN HOUR!!"  
"WHAT!!??"  
Princess Saturn practically pulled Princess Lady Serenity's arm off. "I said, I have to be in Elysion in half an hour. I'm going to take a bath and get dressed very, I mean very fast."  
Princess Lady Serenity pulled her arm away and scrambled into the bathroom. She filled up the tub with warm water, and in record time she was soaping up her hair.  
"Why are you going to Elysion? And how do you expect to sneak away without your mom knowing?"  
Princess Lady Serenity sighed. "To make a long story short, Helios took me there last night, and I have to go back today for a meeting at noontime about the chosen maiden."  
"The chosen what?! So how do you get there? And how are you going to slip away?" Princess Saturn was talking, well yelling, through a lace partition. Princess Lady Serenity dived under the water.  
When she came up, she answered, "The chosen maiden. She's the only one who can use the golden crystal. At least, she can draw from it the power to destroy Queen Nehalania. From what I hear, we did a pretty lousy job, we sealed her away instead of destroying her."  
Princess Lady Serenity jumped out of the bath, wrapped in a big fluffy towel, and grabbed her dress and under garments. "Who cares about finding her? Nehalania's no problem."  
She stopped in her tracks. No more lies, she reminded herself. "Princess Saturn, you're one of my best friends. Can you keep a big, huge secret? So big, that the fate of the universe rests upon it?"  
Princess Saturn gulped. "I guess. Yes, I'll keep your secret."  
"Queen Nehalania's returning. I don't know when, but I know why. For revenge, on me and Helios for saving the dreams of the people of Earth before. I know because Helios sensed it And because of my dreams..."  
Princess Lady Serenity was dressed. She grabbed her silver sandals and thrust her feet into them. She was applying makeup quickly but carefully when Princess Saturn gathered her wits enough to say, "She's coming back? Then...you and Helios are trying to find the chosen maiden to stop her."  
"Uh huh. I've been having dreams that I know are visions, about Nehalania threatening Helios for the golden crystal. Then, when I call for him, someone else calls his name at the same time as me. And they have the same voice as me. I've had two of these dreams, in the first one when I turned around no one was there. But in the second dream I saw her. I knew she was the chosen maiden."  
Princess Lady Serenity finished her speech and her makeup at the same time. She brushed out her hair and fixed the two pointed buns with pigtails that she always wore. She slipped her pearl barrettes in and turned to her friend.  
"I need to be at the meeting. If my mom knew about this, she'd insist I stay home safe and when Nehalania comes her and the scouts will die trying to save the world. In order to stop that, we need the chosen maiden. So, to keep my mom from wondering why I don't show up at lunch, pack a picnic basket and tell her we're going on a picnic."  
Princess Saturn understood. At least, she pretended to. Nehealania? Coming back? She was very skeptical of the whole thing, but of course she didn't say so. "It's 11:54. You have to go. How do you get there?"  
"I teleport. But I can't tell you where from, you understand?" Princess Saturn nodded, and hustled Princess Lady Serenity out of the room.  
They parted ways, and Princess Lady Serenity hurried towards the garden, skirting the sitting room she knew her mom and the planet princesses were in.  
Out of breath, she ran under an open arch and into the garden. Thankfully, it was deserted. She stepped over the yellow roses without taking the time to look around and absorb the garden's beauty and into the sun formation. She concentrated all her power on Elysion.  
As she imagined the garden where she'd been the night before. She pictured herself standing in the identical sun formation there. At once, the wish came true, thanks to Helios's teleporting magic and her own power.  
The first thing to signal that she was in Elysion was a gasp. Her eyes flew open and she saw the person who gasped. It was a young girl, perhaps her age, with black hair and eyes.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I scared you. I'd explain, but I'm very late for a meeting...Hey, aren't you like a junior menard?"  
The girl had been kneeling in the garden watering the yellow roses when Princess Lady Serenity appeared. She grasped her pride and answered, "Yes, I'm training to be a menard. But how did you know..."  
All of a sudden, she grew fearful. Princess Lady Serenity could imagine why. She had appeared out of nowhere. "I'm calling the guards to take you to master Helios," she threatened.  
Princess Lady Serenity laughed. "That's where I was going anyways. Do you know where Helios is? Is he in that big room with the computers and rivers?"  
The girl gave her a dirty look and called for someone on a small monitor on the wall. "I want guards in the garden now! Some strange young woman just appeared in here!"  
Within two minutes, a couple of tough looking guards burst into the room where Princess Lady Serenity was waiting calmly, hands on hips and taping her foot on the ground impatiently. She knew that she could have easily hurt the girl, but she didn't because she wasn't the least bit scared of the guards.  
"Where's the dream stealer?" they rudely asked. The girl pointed to Princess Lady Serenity who nearly had a fit.   
"I am not a dream stealer, I'm a princess and I have beautiful dreams." They took her arms roughly.   
"We'll see about that. Master Helios will see. He'll tell us if you indeed have beautiful dreams, Princess of the dead moon." They pulled her arms and dragged her the short distance into the big room she'd been in the night before.  
When the arrived and the guards paused, she wrenched her arms free, and instead of running, she turned on them. "How dare you call me Princess of the Dead Moon?! I'm Princess of the true moon, heir to the throne and the silver millennium! My dreams are a thousand times more beautiful than yours will ever be, because you are spoiled rotten."  
She would have kept on raging, except she noticed the table full of people watching her. One of them rose. "What is going on here, my good men?"  
"We got a call from Willow. She said some girl with a moon on her head appeared out of nowhere. This is Master Helios, you wretch, now curtsy." The first part was directed toward the speaker, but the last sentence was for Princess Lady Serenity.  
She was about to scream back at the rude guard, her normally controlled temper was flaring. But then she realized what the guard had said. "Master Helios? Do you mean..." She glanced over at the young man who'd stood up. With relief she recognized his face. "HELIOS!"  
Instead of dropping a curtsy as she was told, she ran over to him. Oblivious to the people watching, Princess Lady Serenity threw her arms around Helios, a little shaken up. He familiarly picked her up, he was still a little taller than her, and twirled her around before giving her a hug.  
"Princess, " he called, "I thought you wouldn't come..."  
She smiled and apologized. "You know I wouldn't miss it. I'm sorry I'm late. If it weren't for my need for beauty sleep, I'd have been here earlier. As it is, your own slightly...idiotic...guards mistook me for Queen Nehalania."  
Helios put a finger to her lips. "Of course you're not...her...besides, you don't need any beauty sleep, and you're radiant. "  
Princess Lady Serenity smiled. She was aware that she did look good. "I was up...very late...last night, you know."  
Helios chuckled. "I know, me too. Then, he became aware of the guards. His cheeks got the littlest bit red, and although he didn't take has arms off of Princess Lady Serenity, he turned his head to face them.  
"You may be seated." They nodded.  
"I...we're sorry, Master Helios, We had no idea your sister would be visiting...would appear in the garden..." The guard seemed to be terrified of Helios. He was short and fat, with no facial hair, but brown hair on his head and a naturally timid manner.  
"SISTER!!" Princess Lady Serenity raged, "FIRST OF ALL, HELIOS DOESN'T HAVE A SISTER!! AND SECOND OF ALL, DO I LOOK ANYTHING LIKE HELIOS? NO! THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT HIS SISTER, I'M NOT EVEN RELATED TO HIM!!"  
Helios smiled softly and whispered, "We really need to work on that temper of yours."  
"Usually I'm not in such a bad mood, but not only did he insult me, but he called me your sister."  
The faces of both the guards went white. Pale white. "But...if you're not his sister...why..." It was the other guard who spoke this time. He was taller, stronger looking and had thick brown hair, like his partner, and a thick beard.  
He wouldn't believe...that Master Helios, his sensible leader who had always been in charge and always been in charge and done what was right would...have a girlfriend?! NO! Besides, the master would have mentioned something like that...right? There was no way for people of Elysion to meet people in the other world...unless...  
"Who are you, girl, that you dare to act so before Master Helios?"  
Princess Lady Serenity felt her temper flare. What was wrong with her? She took a deep breath and calmly answered, "I told you, I am princess of the moon. My name is Princess Lady Serenity, I am the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion."  
The guard's mouths were open, along with everyone else's except for Helios's. Helios said nothing so Princess Lady Serenity decided to continue answering the question truthfully.  
"I know your 'Master Helios' because he is my dear friend Helios. He has been my friend for a long time, since he used my dream light to transform himself into a Pegasus and hid in my dream. We fought Nehalania together, and sealed her away."  
A woman with orange hair in a short ponytail and green eyes who was about thirty gasped, "Master is this true? When Nehalania froze Elysion, you escaped by hiding in this girl's dream? Then is she...THE CHOSEN MAIDEN?!"  
Everyone at the table stared at them. "No...I'm not the one. I...did...help to use the golden crystal...I held it and asked for power...But my power alone didn't control it, all the people on Earth had to add their dream power."  
The people there looked amazed. "Yes, when Elysion and all of you were frozen by dark moon power and I was captured, the only way to save Elysion was to use her beautiful dreams to turn into a Pegasus. I hid in her dreams. But when the dark moon manipulated her dreams and they came true with dark moon magic, I lost the dream light.  
When I finally found my little girl again, she was all grown up. I had to show her Elysion as it was frozen, and tell her that I needed her dream light to find the golden crystal. She gave up what she wanted most, sacrificed the one thing in the entire universe she wanted the most, to save me and Elysion. I had to do it. I striped away my last defense, and told her who I was.  
When she found out who I was, we looked all over for the chosen maiden, but never found her. We sealed Nehalania away, but now, she is going to break free, somehow, and get revenge on us."  
All of a sudden, a man with reddish, pointed hair announced, "What he says is true. But, what is this little girl going to do about it?"  
Princess Lady Serenity screamed, "But you're evil!"  
Helios laughed, "That's Hawk's Eye. He was never evil, just manipulated by darkness. Him, Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye are now part of my team."  
Princess Lady Serenity nodded. She was kind of amazed. "Do you think, we could get introduced to everyone first?"   
"Oh yeah, you don't know them. Okay, the two guards are John and Chris. The one with the beard is John, the other's Chris." The two men waved."  
"Nice to meet you, "Princess Lady Serenity said.   
"You too."  
"And the woman with the orange hair is Saros. Then of course you know the old Amazon Trio."  
"I'm very pleased to meet you all. I hope I can help you find the chosen maiden, and I hope you trust me, I know I sound a little...strange, a little girl traveling through time and with a messed up age on top of it. But, I would give anything to save Earth, Elysion and dreams if that's what it comes down to."  
"That's quite a speech," commented Saros. Princess Lady Serenity liked her already. "I believe your story, and if Master Helios trusts you than so do I. Welcome aboard, glad to have you on the team."  
"Me too," said Chris.  
"And me, " echoed John.  
The old Amazon Trio also welcomed her. "We remember, you and Usagi helped us to find our true dreams. We'll never forget it, and never stop being thankful."  
Princess Lady Serenity Smiled. "Now that we're all acquainted, can we please just get down to business?" Helios sounded impatient. He sat back down in his chair, so Princess Lady Serenity sat in an empty seat next to him and Saros, who she liked already.  
Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Does anyone know what time it is? I can't stay long because my mom will get worried. I told her I was on a picnic with my friend Princess Saturn, she'll be suspicious if we don't get back soon."  
"You lied to your mom? Neo Queen Serenity?!" Tiger's Eye asked skeptically.  
"Well, what did you expect me to tell her? That I was going to visit my boyfriend in Elysion and explain to a bunch of his friends about some dreams slash visions slash nightmares about Queen Nehalania, Helios and the chosen maiden, who doesn't even exist?"  
"You dream about the chosen maiden?" asked Chris, amazed, "Who is she?"  
"Forget that, she said her boyfriend in Elysion, that's about a thousand times more exciting!" exclaimed Saros energetically.  
"I bet it's Master Helios!" blurted Fish Eye.  
"Duh!" said Saros.  
All Princess Lady Serenity could do was say "Oops," and cover her blushing face with both hands.  
"It's okay, I think it's sweet! And romantic! Think, you'll be going to war together! Fighting for love and justice side by side..."  
"Saros! Is that supposed to be good?! They could die! We could all die!" scolded John.  
"That...is very possible, " Helios declared.  
Princess Lady Serenity was puzzled that he too thought it was very possible that they might die. "Remember, I told you that. I said, 'Helios, we might not survive this war, but some where, some time, she will be stopped, once and for all."'  
"When did you say that?" Saros casually asked.  
"Just last night when...OH MY GOD!! I DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!! NO, FORGET I SAID THAT! I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A BIG MOUTH!"  
"When did you see Master Helios last night?" They all were eager.  
Princess Lady Serenity looked over at Helios. "You got yourself into this mess, now get yourself out."  
She sighed. "I saw him...last night at my party, it was a masked ball...and..."  
Saros was just like her mom. "Did you...DANCE WITH OUR MASTER?!"  
She sighed. "Well...I...guess so...yes."  
"I knew it!" Saros crowed, "And when did you tell him that, certainly not in the middle of the dance."  
"No...we..." Princess Lady Serenity sighed again, "We came here, to Elysion, that's when I had the second dream and saw the chosen maiden, the first time I only heard her, and told Helios that and some other things."  
"I know that all of you love to mess with my love life, but we really need to get down to business." Helios gestured to Princess Lady Serenity, "Tell us all you know."  
"It all started a long time ago, when I met a Pegasus who became my friend, then Helios guardian of Elysion and the golden crystal. We sealed Queen Nehalania away in her mirror. I returned to the future and started to grow normally. Now it's seven years later, to me anyways, and I have had an uneasy, restless feeling.   
At first, I thought it was just because I missed my friend, but when I finally got a letter from Helios, I realized that it was for a much different reason, Nehalania is going to break the seal of her mirror and come for revenge.   
He told me that I could talk to him in a thing called a Stallion Reve. But when I called it, nothing happened, and I fainted somehow. And I dreamed.  
I was surrounded by horrible darkness and there was no moon. Nehalania was there, and she was holding Helios and screaming at him to give her the golden crystal. Then I called out to him and so did someone else.   
It was strange, because she had the same exact voice as me. When I turned around, no one was there. The next dream was last night, after Helios and I slipped away from the masquerade. I was very tiered and I fell asleep on a bench.  
When I dreamed, it was exactly the same as before, every detail. Only totally different. Everything happened the same in both dreams. Until I turned around to see who else had called out to Helios, then I saw her. I saw the chosen maiden.  
Golden hair to her waist, lose and not styled, just parted down the middle. And she was about thirteen, thin and average height. Her eyes...shone defiantly like twin stars. I have no doubt that she indeed the chosen maiden.  
Now, Helios, as guardian of the golden crystal, what do you know about the chosen maiden?"  
Helios blinked. He, like all the others, was absorbed in the story. "Well...the chosen maiden has always been a myth, actually. Long ago, this first guardian of Elysion and the golden crystal prophesized that there would be a terrible war some day, and when all hope for the future and dreams was lost, a girl would appear, a young maiden who was a descendant of him, who looked like the sun that represents dreams.   
She was said to carry great powers, and is the only one able to unlock the golden crystal's powers. Last time, when the horror started, I remembered this myth, and began to look for her.  
But, I couldn't find her. No matter where I looked, there wasn't a trace of the mysterious, maiden, although I know she is real. I still need no proof. I know she exists. No I knew.  
I know she is no myth, but I also know she doesn't exist. The other part of the myth, the part of it that says that she will be descended for the first guardian still stands. I am directly descended from him, and I know of no one who exists or did exist that fits the description. This leads me to believe...that she is descended from me, perhaps the chosen maiden is my daughter."  
"YOUR WHAT?!" the council members asked in disbelief.  
All but Princess Lady Serenity. She pushed back her chair and stood strait up. "His daughter, " she answered, and then to Helios she raged," Well if you are going to keep secrets like the fact that you are married and have a daughter...I HATE YOU!!!!!"  
She didn't mean to be so harsh, but she couldn't help it. Her roar shook the palace. Princess Lady Serenity couldn't hold back the tears on her cheeks. She didn't care that menards and cooks had come running or that everyone was staring at her.  
She thought that her heart was broken. After all the years she'd loved Helios, she couldn't believe that he'd never told her. He was married. And he had a daughter.  
At once, she felt she couldn't bear it. Her pain was too great to stand. The little moon symbol on her forehead started to glow like sometimes happened during a surge of painful memories or emotion, and she couldn't stop it. She turned and was about to flee the room.  
Elysion didn't need her, and with her dreams in pieces, she didn't need it. She knew it was a horrible lie, but she was beyond caring that there was that much evil in her. Helios caught her hand in a tight grip after two steps and wouldn't let go.  
"Let go of me, you monster!!" she screamed.  
"No princess. I will never let you go. Without you, there is no way to defeat the true monster, Queen Nehalania."  
Princess Lady Serenity struggled and muttered, "Go ask your daughter."  
"I don't have a daughter," he said in a hushed voice, pulling her closer, "I think maybe you were right, I told you that you knew who she was. The chosen maiden doesn't exist. Yet."  
For some reason, his words struck her as odd, what was he saying? Was he hinting...No. For whatever reason, she stopped struggling. He pulled closer, and she didn't resist, this time. "We'll see this through together. We'll find her and save the Earth, dreams and Elysion from Nehalania when she is released."  
He smiled, his face very close to hers. "We're stronger than this evil."  
"My mom said that to dad. I was spying one of their mushy moments and I wasn't supposed to," Princess Lady Serenity said.  
She knew he wanted to kiss her, so she let him. It wasn't horrible. She loved him with all her heart, and besides, she thought, it was there second kiss in less than 24 hours.  
Only, it was longer than before. And deeper. She dared not to breath, for fear of missing a signal, wonderful moment. In all the fear of what was coming, a nightmare of mind-boggling horror, what she really needed was love.  
Finally they parted. Neither of them said anything. To break the silence of seeing their master kissing a girl they didn't know, Saros joked, "Okay, that was scary. There is definitely too much kissing in this book."  
The council members, the menards, the cooks and Helios and Princess Lady Serenity laughed, a forced, awkward laugh. The cooks and menards left to go back to their work and gossip viciously. And Helios dragged Princess Lady Serenity back to her seat.  
"Now that that's settled, we know who the chosen maiden is, but there is only one problem, she doesn't exist. And problem number two, descended here's girlfriend is, like a kid."  
"I'm not a kid, Saros, I'm 907. But my body is 14, a teenager. In all aspects, I'm not a child."  
Helios sighed, "We know that, but you're not an adult and besides, even if I am right, and for some reason, I was nuts enough to have a daughter so soon, she wouldn't be born and grown up in time to destroy Queen Nehalania."  
"Right, but how else do we destroy her? There really is no way..." There was a long silence. It sunk in. In really sunk in. They were all going to die if they didn't find the chosen maiden soon. Very soon.  
Princess Lady Serenity tried to be happy. "Well...when do you think Nehalania will come?"  
"Within the year. There is another clue from your dream. You said there was no moon. That means it's a new moon."  
Helios was right. But only a year! They'd never find the chosen maiden that soon.........  
"If we can't find the chosen maiden, then we'll just have to protect Elysion. And most especially Helios, because he has the golden crystal she wants, " Tiger's Eye spoke up.  
"And we will!" pledged John.   
"Yes," agreed Fish Eye, Hawk's Eye and Chris.   
"How?" asked Saros.  
Princess Lady Serenity had to think about that one. How would they protect Helios? "He could stay at the crystal palace, but how would I explain that we were protecting him? I can't tell her about what's happening, because when she hears, she'll sacrifice her life and the scout's lives to destroy her, and they won't survive."  
"Tell her..."  
They couldn't think of anything. "No, Helios has to stay here, but I'll come often as I can, and I'll keep track of anything I learn." Princess Lady Serenity felt horrible.   
Not only was she unable to help, but she was too young... and her worst nightmare was coming back to haunt her...and destroy everything she knew and loved.  
"Well...I guess we have nothing more to discus. There will be a meeting at noon in exactly one week, but if anyone finds out anything sooner, let me know." Helios, too, sounded miserable, but he knew there was nothing more they could do.  
The others got up and gradually left the room. Princess Lady Serenity was about to leave to when Helios pulled her aside. "What are we going to do? How will we stop her? I know you all agreed to try and protect me...but that won't work, she's too strong. And without the chosen maiden, we'll never stop her."  
"Our love is stronger than this evil," she quoted.  
He smiled. "We might not survive this war, but someday, some how, Nehalania will be stopped once and for all," she went on.  
"Promise?" Helios asked.  
"I vow it, it's my turn to make a vow. And I won't break my vow. It's another golden vow that will be left unbroken."  
Helios asked, "I want to know, how can you know that she'll be stopped if we die? We'll die and there will be no heir to the throne, if there is one, and no descendent guardian of the golden crystal. And no chosen maiden to stop her."  
"I just know. It's secret, maybe, or just an instinct. I can't tell you, and I can't tell you how I know, because then it won't happen. Honestly, I don't really know what I'm saying, but I swear, she'll be stopped, Queen Nehalania will be destroyed, and the dreams of Earth's people will be safe."  
Helios answered, "I don't know what you mean, but I trust you. Even if we don't make it, I'll be happy knowing that. Well, not happy, because I'll be dead, but..."  
"See you. Listen...maybe...we could get together, just the two of us...I don't know..." Princess Lady Serenity trailed off, blushing slightly.  
"Sure, you mean like a date? How about I meet you in front of the palace in two days and we decide where we're going then? If we meet in front of the palace, you can tell your mom and she won't be suspicious."  
"Really? Great! See you then, bye!" Princess Lady Serenity waved and turned around, heading for the garden. She skipped merrily the whole way. She made it to the garden without getting hurt or captured by mad menards. Fortunatly, there was no one there.   
But the sun was sinking fast. She had to hurry. Without further ado, she climbed into the sun formation and focused her mind on home. Home. What a good word. It was like candy in her mind, because there, no one knew about the chosen maiden, the evil queen Nehalania's return or the strange meeting with Helios. No one really remembered the evil, the dreamless silence.  
She opened her eyes and found her self in the garden at home. She smiled. Then it dawned on her. It hit her, really hit her. She was going on a date, a real date. With Helios. And she would be going to war. Again. In a few months. With no hope of survival.  
She realized that there was only one benefit of war, a small personal benefit. The last war she'd been it taught her to believe in her dreams and never let them go. And the war that they would be going into had already taught her to believe in people, and herself.  
War was won not by who had more ray guns, but by had more faith, war was really all about faith. Faith in dreams, love, friends and one's self.  
She believed in herself, because she believed the things she'd sensed, even though she had no idea why she'd sensed them. She believed in her friends to keep secrets, and vows. She believed in dreams because she'd travel to the ends of the earth to make them come true. And she believed in love because she followed her heart.  
Her heart beat faster. As she walked into the Crystal Palace, she whispered to the sunset, "Helios, we might not survive this war, but somewhere, some time she will be stopped and the dreams of Earth's people will be safe, I swear it." And she believed it with all of her heart, their love was stronger than the evil.  
***   
That is the end of Elysion's Journey Book 1: Golden Vows Left Unbroken. How did you like it? I'm already started on the next one, which will be less boring. I have to admit that this book was a little boring.  
I hope you keep on reading the rest of the series and enjoy! Remember, 9 months pass before the next book starts, which will be a little confusing, but necessary, because I don't feel like telling the entire 9 months.  
Pss! In the next book, Princess Lady Serenity and Helios have a daughter! Is she the chosen maiden? And even if she is, how can she save the world? She's only an infant! Find out!  
Also, as I finish this fanfic, I realize that I've not even started on Andromeda; Galaxy Of Darkness. I do, however, have a different fanfic. I did it as a romance and it's basically for practice, it's called "Till Death Do We Part" and it's about Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion in the silver millennium.  
I have so many ideas for fan fics that I have no idea where to start and no time for it all (school and friends and boyfriends and homework and so on). I have a few good ideas that I really don't want to do, also. If you want an idea, email me my email address is: PrincessCrystalSelene@sailormoon.com   
And I'll give you an idea. I have one about Sailor Jupiter that I just don't want to do, and I have a few that you could change for any of the scouts. Also email me with any ideas you have for me and with comments on my story or anything sailor moon! Till the next book do we part!  
***   
Here's the glossary I promised you:  
Glossary  
Usagi=Serena  
Chibiusa=Rini  
Ami=Amy  
Rei=Raye  
Makoto=Lita  
Minako=Mina  
Mamoru=Darien  
Mamo-chan=a pet name for Mamoru (Darien)  
Neo Queen Serenity=the future self of Sailor Moon/Usagi (Serena); queen of Crystal Tokyo  
King Endymion=the future self of Tuxedo Mask/Mamoru(Darien); king of Crystal Tokyo  
Princess Lady Serenity=Princess Small Lady Serenity/Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon in the future as a 14 year old; main character of the story so far  
Sailor Chibi Moon/Super Sailor Chibi Moon=Sailor Mini Moon/Super Sailor Mini Moon  
Senshi=sailor, sailors (literally I think it means 'soldier')  
I think that's it, but email me if there's anything else you don't understand. Please review it!   
A final ps: I'm grounded, so I can only get on to check my mail and reviews when I can steal time and keep it a secret from my mom. So, my cousin, Sub-Zero will be telling anyone who e-mails me this. I swear I'll reply as soon as possible, but it may take a while, sorry!  
Another Ps!: Since this is the best fanfic I've written so far, I figured I'd put almost an advertisement in it fir a different fic! The following is an excerpt (the entire first chapter) of "Serenity's Secret" a book I was writing and then abandoned. I might finish it if I get time. Tell me if it's worth it or not.  
  
Serenity's Secret  
Chapter1: Death Of A Crystal  
"Cheer up Serena, she'll come back to visit us." I tilted my head up to look into Darien's all knowing eyes. He was right. I could tell he was as sad as I was about Rini leaving.  
"I know but I was just getting used to the pink haired little brat. After she helped me defeat Wise Man I feel attached to her," I explained, climbing back to my feet. It was true. Even though Rini was a snoop I still missed her terribly. I guess after learning you're going to be someone's mom you get depressed when they leave the century.   
While I was feeling all sad for myself, I wasn't the only one. Far away, in another reality, an all-powerful goddess was watching me. Staring into her crystal ball, the long deceased queen was seeing my every thought , emotion, worry and doubt. She could tell that I was feeling lonely because someone I loved a lot was gone. I reminded her of herself. Long ago, when the queen still lived, she had the same feeling, that everyone she loved was leaving her behind.   
Also, she could tell that I was wondering were the power of the imperium silver moon crystal came from. A wave of unbearable memories of love and loss swept over the queen. Her energy was cut off from the imperium silver moon crystal. I felt the once powerful crystal's pure, strong light flicked and go out.  
Noticing my worried expression, my friend Mina flashed me a smile and joked, "You sound like my mom." Mina pushed up her nose and shrilled ,"Did you pack your toothbrush, brat?" We all laughed. Everyone missed Rini and I appreciated Mina trying to cheer us up.   
Ami, another one of my friends reminded me, "Serena, your mom will worried if you don't get home soon. "I groaned. But she was right; if mom asked why I was late I couldn't explain that I was out battling evil. Saying good-bye to Ami, Raye, Lita and Mina I headed home, Darien as my escort.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Pearl? Arianna?" the worried and depressed goddess called  
softly to her to maiden guardians once she had regained control.   
"Yes milady? How may we help you? " the girls asked their queen.   
The powerful ruler gestured toward her crystal ball. "I am going to Earth," she announced firmly, "for I have business there."   
The guardians exchanged glances. "If you are sure you must go into the realm of the living your highness, we shall prepare your silver chariot," answered Arianna bravely.   
"Yes please do so Arianna. Pearl, I wish you would stay to keep me company till I leave," the queen instructed. The maidens curtsied and hurried to do as they were bid.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
We walked about 20 minutes in complete silence. Finally, sick of staring at the sidewalk, Darien started a conversation. "A lot on your mind? " he asked, noting the slightly worried far away look in my eyes.  
I can't hide anything from him. But I don't have to, anything I tell Darien is safer with him than it is with me. " Yes, I miss Rini a lot. But what's really troubling me now is..." I rambled off.   
Darien leaned closer. Narrowing his eyes he asked "Is something wrong?" He's so good to me.  
I was about to answer when a voice behind me said, "Who's this, Serena? Your boyfriend who you won't shut up about at school, Darien?"  
  
"Whaaaaat ?" I screamed turning quickly around to inspect the totally loser who had called out. A boy in a Crossroads Jr. High uniform with brown hair and geeky glasses stood behind us. Melvin! "Melvin you jerk! Stop spying us and go do some usual geek stuff. Take Molly to a waaaaaaaay romantic candlelit dinner at www.geekozoid.com or some thing." I smirked as he scurried away. "Good riddance", I huffed.  
Darien made a he-has-issues face and I laughed. Smiling Darien gently grabbed my hand. His fingers lightly supported mine. Staring into his eyes, holding his hand felt so right.   
I smiled too as I explained my predicament. "It's the moon crystal. Right after Rini left, all of a sudden I felt its power diminish".  
His eyes widened. After thinking it over he smiled again and said, "The crystal was probably just returning to normal. Rini left with the crystal that gave you extra power and you got surprised when you only had your own power."  
I nodded. " You're probably right. I was getting used to almightiness," I lied, certain that some thing was wrong.  
We walked up to my drive way and stopped. "Well you're home. Listen, Serena, can you call me tomorrow around 3? Pm, please," Darien asked with a laugh.  
I nodded again, still feeling guilty about lying to him. Giving my hand a squeeze Darien said good-bye. "Bye Darien!" I called after him. The wind carried my farewell to him and he gave a little wave.   
After he was out of sight far down the crowded Tokyo streets, I walked slowly up the driveway to my front door. "Serenity..." the wind whispered softly.  
I spun around. "Darien? Who said that? Who knows my name? Show yourself!" I blurted out, but no one was there. I did my best to shrug it off and entered my house. That voice sounded so familiar. Not like someone I know, but someone I used to know, someone I should know. But who? It sounded like a young woman whispering through time and space to me...How silly...   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Serenity", the goddess queen called out to her daughter through time and across the boundary that separates the living from the dead.  
"She can't hear you milady queen," said Pearl, now aware of the queen's plan.  
The queen sighed. Staring over the celestial gate located at the rear of her throne room at the world that held her only heir, all that she had left, the all-powerful goddess felt alone. "Soon," she crooned, "soon as my chariot is ready I shall find you, my daughter."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"#1. Find the square root of 54+31," I moaned. What is square root? I know that 31+54= uh, about 75? No, 83. Or maybe 23? "This is hopeless!" I cried, "I don't even know what square whatever is! How can they expect this much from me, it's not fair?!"  
Luna looked over my shoulder and sighed. Shaking her head vigorously she complained, "I sometimes wonder if maybe I made a mistake. Serena, you're the Moon Princess and you can't do square root?"   
I leaned back against my fluffy pillow and put my math book aside. "At least I was trying. You could try and help," my voice said, but I wasn't paying attention. I was staring dreamily out the window at the majestic beauty of a full moon. "Luna...," I began to say when I was cut of by a loud RING!!! The phone!  
RING!! RING!! "I'm coming," I shrieked at the phone. Gasping for air, I picked up the phone after the third ring and said "Hello? Serena Tsukino speaking!"  
A woman with a cheary voice answered, "Hi Serena? I hope you remember me, I'm Jordan's mom. I was wondering if you and your little friend Derik could babysit for us again."  
I was silent for a moment before I relized what she'd said, she'd talked so fast! "It's Darien and okay, we'll babysit for Jordan. At least I will, Darien might be busy."  
"Thank you so much! Can you be here at about 3:00pm tommorow?" Thanks again!" She said all this in one breath and then hung up.   
Well... Darien said not to call him until tommorow, and it was late, almost 11:00. Why had Jordan's mom called so late? Anyway's if I waited until the time Darien told me to call him, it would be to late. I decided to call him right now. I pressed in his number and put the phone to my ear.  
It rang a long time, almost 3 minutes! I was about to give up and call back in the morning when a ghostly voice surprised me. "Serena? Serena can you please come here? I need your help. Serena!"   
I gasped and my voice trembled a little as I replied, "Darien? Is this Darien Shields?"  
"Yes I'm Darien Shields," the voice replied.  
"What's wrong? Do you know It's 11:00 at night? I'm sorry I called so late, but..."  
"Serena! Please! I'm not joking, I need to show you something. Wear your school uniform and please hurry over here.'  
Why my school uniform? But there was nothing to do but obey. "Okay Darien, I'll be there as soon as I can." I heard a click on the other line as he hung up. I threw on my uniform and tip toed down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone up.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **   
"Milady?" Arianna called softy from the doorway of the throne room.  
"I am here."  
Arianna stepped forward and curtsied, and slowly rose to her feet, the skirt of her white sleeveless dress flowing behind her. "Your silver chariot is ready my lady queen," she announced.  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Pearl staring at her twin.  
The queen replied simply, "Lead me to the chariot." The two guardians with hair and eyes darker than a moonless night nodded and led the way.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
I slipped on a coat over my school uniform. What was wrong? Darien had never said. Quietly I opened the back door. After checking to make sure it wasn't locked I plunged out into the night. I hurried around the house and started down the dark street. So eerily quiet. Darien had never asked me to do anything like this before. Even I knew that sneaking out around 11:00 was wrong.  
I hurried along the street trying not to be frightened. For Darien and myself. I'm not scared of the dark but I don't usually spend my timeout after dark, roaming the streets. I broke into a run. I more worried for Darien than for myself. He was always there for me and it was my turn to be there for him the one time he needed my help.  
After about a 10-minute run I came to the apartment building where Darien lived. I pulled the little gray key out of my pocket. Finding #123 is a hard thing to do in the dark. After searching the entire 1st floor twice I finally found the right one. I shoved the key into the slot and turned. The small 4-room house was lit dimly by a lamp. Light was spilling out of the bedroom. I figured I'd check there first. Sure enough, Darien was sitting on the bed. "Sorry I was late. I couldn't find the right apartment. So what and I doing out at about 11:00?" I said, trying to sound more cheerful than I felt.   
"Serena," Darien moaned in an out of breath way, "Serena, the moon crystal."   
With a gasp I cried, "Darien!" I ran to him and knelt by his side. He weakly raised a hand as I approached. "What's wrong?" I pleaded.  
He simply repeated, "The moon crystal." If that was what he needed, fine. Gesturing to the broach I wore on the bow of my school uniform, I closed my eyes. Concentrating all my power on the moon crystal, I willed it to come. Instead of seeing the small pink and yellow star moon broach opening and filling the room with the pure light of the imperium silver moon crystal, when I opened my eyes nothing happened. "Oh no!" I shrieked, "The moon crystal's not working!"  
(End of excerpt/chapter 1)  



End file.
